


逆转

by Garm_V



Category: X战记
Genre: M/M, X战记 - Freeform, 昴星, 神封, 逆CP预警
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garm_V/pseuds/Garm_V
Summary: 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！





	1. 逆转—Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 1

 

陰暗潮濕的地窖里隱約傳來細微的喘息聲，這聲音的主人似乎忍受著莫大的痛苦卻不願屈服。地窖里閃耀著一絲微弱的光芒，越往光芒靠近越能清晰地聽到沉重的金屬撞擊的聲音，定睛一看，竟是一個男人被四根粗大的鎖鏈捆綁住手腳，肩胛骨被兩個鐵環扣上，而鐵環直接與墻上的鐵環相連，不難發現男人的傷口處已經積上厚厚的血漬，新生的嫩肉早已與後背的鐵環粘連，想必這是他多次掙扎的結果。

“嗤——”飽受摧殘的男人咬牙硬生生地忍受住對面少年揮下的鞭子，鞭子剛抽打在他血漬斑斑的腰間，末端掃過男人形狀漂亮的腹肌，皮膚瞬間綻裂，回收的鞭子倒刺上隱約看到一些皮膚組織，男人半睜的眼睛里竟然看不到一絲的憎恨或是怨念，相反，手握有著倒刺鞭子的少年的眼神里沒有一絲憐憫。

少年掂了掂手上的鞭子，發出“嘖嘖”的聲音，聲音輕柔地說：“封真，你說你怎麼就成為了我的階下囚呢？……真是可憐。”少年雖然話語中深表同情，但是眼神中並沒有一絲不忍。

“呵呵……咳……”被喚作封真的男人扯出一個難看的笑容，抬起一直無力低垂的頭，男人的臉上似乎沒有什麼傷痕，或者是說施虐者特意避開。這是一個英俊的男人，眉眼之間仍然透露出一絲青澀，想必還只是個少年吧。

“神威…看來…你還是太天真了……咳咳……”

聽出男人話語中的鄙視，神威狠狠地舉起鞭子用力揮下，這下正中男人的鎖骨，鞭子末端也微微掃過男人的臉頰，出現一道鮮紅的血痕。

少年靠近這個男人，伸出白皙的手狠狠捏住他的下巴，強迫他看著自己，細長的手指有意無意地按壓著臉上新鮮的血痕，果然看到男人一貫囂張自信的臉上出現一絲裂紋，劍眉微微一皺，細長的眼睛因忍不住疼痛而重重地閉上，而後微微睜開想要看清對方的舉動。

神威的臉漸漸靠近封真的臉頰，伸出粉紅的舌頭沿著傷口的下端一直往上舔，他因為嘗到濃烈的血腥味而有些不適，但是更多的是內心伸出施虐因子在叫囂，渴望更多，尤其在聽到封真不經意間透出的吃痛的喘息后。

本來想著只是想感受一下當初封真對自己做相同舉動的意圖，卻沒想到自己竟然會被男人光滑的臉頰所吸引，想要狠狠地感受撕裂男人這層讓他有了別樣感受的皮膚。

他按捺不住自己內心叫囂的慾望，他這次不再僅僅是舔過封真的傷口，而是將嘴唇附上去，狠狠地吸住封真臉上的傷口，用牙齒輕咬微微腫脹凸起且有著甜腥味的傷口，隨後更加濃烈的血腥湧入神威的口腔，疼痛使封真半閉的眼睛不自主地睜大，眼神卻無法聚焦，眼角微紅，甚至有些晶瑩的淚水慾要奪眶而出。

“嗯……”封真感受到神威靈活的舌頭在傷口上掃蕩，唾液對傷口帶來的的刺激讓他不自在地顫抖，更可怕的是當他感受到神威柔軟的嘴唇在臉上肆虐，竟有一絲詭異的興奮萌生，讓他分不清這種感覺到底是疼痛還是快感。

當司狼神威的手從桃生封真的臉頰移開時，發現這人光裸的上身出了一身薄汗，在微弱的光線里閃耀著異樣的光芒。

他伸出手指輕輕滑過他所見的肌膚，麥色的皮膚光滑而富有彈性，肌肉線條優美，似乎隱藏著無限的力量，當然事實上也確實如此。司狼神威將手從他身上移開后，往後退了幾步，看著這男人現在這副落難的模樣，回想起當初他囂張猖狂的樣子不禁有些好笑，忍不住冷笑一番道：“你看看你現在這個樣子，你怎麼就沒想到會有這樣的一天呢？”

男人並沒有一絲反應，似乎完全沒有聽到他在說些什麼。

“桃生封真，你當初是怎麼對待我的……我一定會加倍奉還，”神威拿起身邊桌子上放著的一瓶酒，慢慢走向桃生封真，打開蓋子，濃烈的酒精味瞬間溢出，惹得桃生封真本能地躲開，神威看到他像小狗聞到刺激性氣味一樣猛然躲開的動作，不禁莞爾，“這可是我特意帶過來的Spirytus哦……很難得的，你可別浪費了。”司狼神威將酒瓶輕輕傾斜，讓這種高濃度的伏特加準確無誤地滴落在桃生封真的傷口上。

不出司狼神威的意料，一直咬緊牙關的桃生封真還是忍不住發出一聲慘叫，顫抖的全身帶動著身上的鎖鏈敲出沉金屬聲響。

眼看封真似乎已經不再掙扎，神威心想他大概也距離昏迷不遠了，便停下傾倒酒液的動作，抬起封真低垂的頭，伸出手拍拍他神情恍惚的臉，見他眼睛艱難地望向這隻在他臉上施虐的手，神威才將酒瓶重新放回桌子上。

“封真你可千萬別那麼快死哦——”神威背向這個幾乎被吊起的男人，緊握住酒瓶的手微微顫抖，他咬咬牙，擠出一句話來，“小鳥的帳……我還沒有討回來呢！”

 

TBC


	2. 逆转-Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 2

聽到小鳥這個名字，桃生封真不禁顫抖起來。桃生小鳥是他的妹妹，是他殺死他自己的親妹妹，是他親手將神劍插入這個美麗少女的胸膛。雖然那是她與他命中註定的事，但神威似乎並不能接受這個所謂的命運。

當時他獲得壓倒性的力量成為地龍神威，在天龍的司狼神威面前殺死自己的妹妹，即司狼神威的愛人，他最想要保護的人——正式宣戰。當他回到基地后，玖月牙曉便透露給他，桃生小鳥臨死前在夢境里對牙曉說——“未來尚未決定”。

從那時起，他便預料到自己總有一天會失敗，輸在司狼神威手裡。

封真自知從自己成為地龍神威之後，他對所有人都失去了憐憫之心，善良的自己消失了，認為人與物之間是沒有區別的，認為這個污穢的世界是由於地球人的虛偽以及犯下的罪，認為所有玷污地球的人都應該被毀滅，連同自己，憑靠地球的自我恢復能力可以重新創造一個更加美好的世界出來。他不知道自己為什麼會變成這樣，他曾經懷疑是地龍神威改變了他的本性，讓他變得殘酷不仁，但或許這個才是真正的自己，充滿自私與仇恨。毀滅一切的想法變成他的執念，使他不擇手段地達到目的，以至於在他看到小鳥的尸體被電線鋼絲撕裂，頭顱被割下時，自己都沒有一絲心痛或是後悔，似乎自己只是踩在一片從樹上掉落的枯葉一般，冷漠地看著被自己壓倒性擊敗的神威神情恍惚地將小鳥的頭抱在懷裡……

“神威……咳……你真的以為把作為地龍的我囚禁在這、這個陰暗潮濕的地窖里，就可以……咳，可以保護地球了嗎？……你明明知道最後一戰之後，丁公主就不再是最初的丁公主了……”封真動了動酸軟的手腕，自己的手腕上似乎已經被這沉重的鐵鏈摩擦出一道又一道的血痕了，“只要你不殺了我……天龍的神威，就永遠都贏不了……地龍神威……永遠都不可能把你的封真找回來，呵……”

聽到封真的挑釁，神威毫不猶豫地衝上去朝著封真滿是傷痕的腹部狠狠一踢，好不容易結痂的傷口再次裂開，滲出血珠。聽見封真因疼痛而呻吟，神威緊緊掐住他的脖頸，湊到他耳邊溫柔地說：“當初，你就是這樣捏住庚的脖子的是嗎？被別人用同種方式對待是不是……有意想不到的感覺呢？”

“呵，我也說過了……人只看想看的事，只相信願意相信的事……呃——”封真的話音未落，神威便漸漸加大手中的力度，在鐵鏈的幫助下，他舉起了封真的身體，看著封真因為氧氣不足而開始漲紅的臉，看著他渴望氧氣而張開嘴，看著他睜大的瞳孔逐漸收縮，看著他漸漸彎曲的肢體，神威從來沒有發現自己內心深處有這麼殘忍的想法，竟是如此享受蹂躪這個童年玩伴的過程。

當然，神威並不是想讓他這麼快就死，畢竟，自己還沒有玩夠呢……松開自己握住他脖頸的手，封真的身體一時失去支撐，在重力的作用下狠狠往下墜，此時扣住他肩胛骨的鐵鏈狠狠地相反方向拉扯他的後背，使他發出一聲慘叫，封真知道自己後背的傷口再次裂開滲出鮮血，也知道神威不會這麼輕易就放過他的，現在發生的一切，都只是前戲罷了……

“嗯，這聲音不錯哦~封真。”輕咬封真脖頸，鎖骨，靈活的舌頭舔過這淺淡的咬痕，在他的身上留些一個個屬於自己的記號。

“好好享受接下來的時光吧……定會讓你終身難忘——”神威的手撫摸封真背部順著肌肉紋路流下的血液，看著猩紅的顏色沾滿自己白皙修長的手指，不禁伸出舌頭舔一舔，沾在嘴唇上的鮮紅讓他漂亮的臉蛋更是艷麗。此刻，這美麗的臉的主人，便是讓封真無法掙脫目前這一切的惡魔。

當封真再次醒來時，他知道神威已經離開了，因為自己身邊只有那幾個穿著像是醫生的人，身穿全套防護衣，仿佛自己是一個極度危險的傳染病人一般，他們都是神威安排過來照顧自己的人，雖說是照顧，他們只是每天過來幫自己輸送營養液和對身上的傷進行消毒而已，而且都只是進行最基本的消毒，不會做更深入的治療。

桃生封真不禁冷笑，安排他們過來，一是監督自己，防止自己逃脫；二是保證自己死不了，否則按照先前受的傷，早就得破傷風不死也半條命了。

那幾個醫生見自己已經甦醒，便走過來做他們的本分工作了——其中一個醫生在封真上手臂處將針頭插入靜脈，注入每天配好的營養液和生理鹽水，接下來發生的就是最讓桃生封真難堪的事情，另外一個醫生為他插入尿管，進行排尿。

從來沒有被人如此對待過的桃生封真，在最初時候真的想死的心都有了，當然，封真知道他們不會與神威同時出現，除了第一次——

當時，司狼神威就站在他面前目睹這一切，竟露出了滿意且興奮的神情，似乎拴在他面前的，根本不是人，只是一個可以讓人肆意玩弄的布娃娃，或者比布娃娃好一點，畢竟還是有生理反應的。

封真还清楚地记得，当时神威取笑自己的下体光滑得没有一根毛发，还讽刺自己也许是想要勾引男人。

 

其他醫生對他身上的外傷進行進一步消毒，而不是任由司狼神威用那種高濃度的伏特加作威作福。所幸的是，司狼神威到目前為止都只是對他造成皮外傷，不至於說導致骨折，要知道骨折的話，即使是在病床上，肩部的傷都不知要如何是好。

不知道經過了多久，封真看到自己手臂上的針頭被卸下，而下身的牛仔褲和皮帶也整理完畢，幾乎看不出他方才經歷過什麼。

說實話，他不明白，他以為司狼神威將他捕獲帶回的目的，是讓自己跪在他的面前，為自己做過的事情付出代價，將自己當時施加到他身上的痛苦原原本本奉還，然後再將自己殺死，從此世上再無地龍神威也無桃生封真。但是他沒想到的是，現在的司狼神威與地龍神威的他很相似，殘忍而冷血，每當看到自己因疼痛而慘叫時，他都會露出饜足的神情，以前那個善良純真、說要保護重要的人的司狼神威不復存在了……

封真覺得自己可悲得簡直可笑，明明自己的願望就是使神威意識到他真正的願望，實現神威願望后，自己便會死在他手上，但是當那個近乎冷血的神威站在自己面前時，竟完全感覺不到滿足，反而懊惱後悔……也許，現在的自己早就不再是地龍的『神威』，而是『封真』，或者說，地龍『神威』原本就是『桃生封真』……

他輕輕地移動了自己軟弱無力的雙腿，他感受到自己腿部的肌肉貌似有些萎縮，他明白這不是一個好現象，這意味著現在的自己，即使敞開大門也不一定能順利逃出去了，同時他握了握拳，發覺手臂的力量也在減退，看來……司狼神威的目的就在于這點了。

“看來，你醒了呀——”

 

TBC


	3. 逆转-Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 3

黑暗處傳來了那清澈溫柔的聲音，語氣中的戲謔卻讓人無法忽視，封真怎會認不出那人的聲音？

少年換下方才那件CLAMP學院的校服，換成一件繡著華麗圖案的黑色長袍，襯得他肌膚越發的白皙透明，藍色眼珠的光芒很是耀眼，似乎此刻的他相當興奮。

封真見神威腳穿黑色布鞋，與身上的長袍相得映彰，優雅的模樣在這個陰冷地窖顯得格格不入，他再掃過自己的衣著，上身不著一縷，只穿條血漬斑斑的牛仔褲，連鞋都沒有，還真是適合這個地窖呢——

只見這人走到自己面前，微微彎下腰對著自己微笑，溫柔得像是個天使，但是封真知道，司狼神威一定另有打算。

桃生封真甚至已經不記得自己被監禁了多少天，記不清多少次都是被神威用冰水潑醒，有次竟得了高燒，神威才放過他兩日，讓他在床上休息，但是手腳仍被禁錮，在情況稍有好轉的那天，便被架回地窖里……

神威的手指按壓在封真乾裂的嘴唇上，來回摩擦，輕聲道：“你知道嗎？我今天來了一個人過來，你一定很想見他。”

神威回頭朝暗處呼喚，有個青年從暗處走出，青年清俊的臉上只有冷淡的神情，冰冷的目光直直射向桃生封真。

“昴流……好久不見。”沒錯，這個因地龍神威實現他的願望而失去了右眼的人；這個因為失去想要保護的人，而脫離天龍七封印之一這個身份的人；這個在彩虹大橋之戰后，得到星史郎的左眼而獲得櫻冢家力量，因為轉變成地龍七御史之一的人；這個為了不讓星史郎左眼死亡而努力活著的人——皇昴流。其實桃生封真對此絲毫不感到驚訝，脫離地龍七御史，不再選擇陣營，但仍然與天龍來往，這才是皇昴流心之所求……完全在意料之內，畢竟最後一戰早已結束了，更何況，曾經作為地龍七御史的皇昴流，原本也不需要做什麼。

青年走到這個被半吊著的男人面前，一拳狠狠地打在男人右邊的臉頰上，避開了左臉頰的鞭痕，厲聲問道：“桃生封真，星史郎是不是沒有死？”

“對，他還活著……活在你的右眼里……”封真只覺得自己臉頰脹痛，連話都說不清楚了。這一拳真的打得桃生封真眼冒金星，他覺得自己似乎耳鳴了，扯了扯腫痛的嘴角，不禁反問道，“胸口被你的手穿過，眼睛都給你了……咳…到底死沒死……照理說，你不是應該比我更清楚嗎？”

“你！”青年只要一提到星史郎就控制不住自己的情緒，抬起手又是一拳，“告訴我！他是不是還活著？”

“眼睛是你給我的，你說你在廢墟里只找到他的眼睛！”青年原本溫文爾雅的臉此時竟是如此猙獰。

呸的一聲封真吐出口中淤血，抬頭看著青年冒著怒氣的雙眸，略顯好奇地問：“要是他還活著，你想要做什麼……被他殺死？完成內心深處的願望？或者是狠狠地將他壓在你身下，讓他用某種更親密的方式來承受你的怒氣？承受你的不滿——嗯？”

青年一愣，這個人居然知道，居然知道他跟星史郎的關係……當青年還未從聽到的信息的震驚中緩過神來，便聽到男人接下來的話——“他的命運就是死在最愛的人手裡，若是他還活著……是不是就是證明了——”

“他最愛的人——不是你。”

皇昴流無法控制自己湧上心頭的憤怒，朝著男人的腹部又是一拳，過度憤怒竟然使他的聲音有些顫抖：“你閉嘴！”他怎麼敢？他怎麼敢這麼說？而他，最愛的人怎麼不會是我呢？他明明連自己唯一的眼睛都願意交出來，明明他說他不願意見到我身上有別的男人造成的傷痕，明明是他殺死北都，但是自己從來沒有恨過他，只想將這個男人留在身邊，保護他以及他所在的世界，這才是自己當初成為天龍七封印的原因啊……我那麼愛他，他最愛的人，怎麼可能不是我呢？！

失神的皇昴流恍惚地離開了這個地窖，或許對他而言，尋找星史郎就是他現在生活的唯一目標。他知道那天桃生封真將星史郎的眼睛拿給他，而他將眼睛放進自己的眼眶時，自己隱約感受到櫻塚家的力量，而且這種力量一直都在。他多次對自己說，那是只是這隻眼睛殘留的靈力，過一段時間就會消失了，但是這個藉口始終難以讓自己信服，這也成為了自己一直不斷尋找星史郎的唯一動力。只要他一天沒有找到星史郎的尸體，那他就永遠不會相信星史郎已經死了，一定，一定要找到他，即使只是部分殘軀也好。

一直沉默的司狼神威並沒有追上昴流或是表現出擔心的情緒，這陰冷的地窖里只聽得到封真沉重的喘息聲。

最先打破沉默的竟然是那個硬生生受了人家“憤怒三拳”的人，他望了一眼站在他身邊的少年竟然一直認真地看著自己，封真似乎懷揣著別樣的心思，似乎想要說服神威一般直視他的眼睛：“櫻冢星史郎已經死了…咳…這是事實……”

“而且，櫻冢家殺人的方式那麼多，為何他明知道北都施加在他身上的法術，還是選擇用同樣的方式殺死皇昴流呢？”封真自說自話，難道皇昴流感受不到櫻冢星史郎對他的感情嗎？封真不解，但是他清楚知道，只要皇昴流一直尋找下去，最終有一天，這個秘密會守不住的。

“不，我根本不在乎櫻冢星史郎的生死，也不在乎昴流和櫻冢星史郎的事，”司狼神威並沒有如封真願望般地轉移目光，反而目不轉睛地盯著這個嘴角微腫滲血的男人，只覺他原本乾裂的嘴唇上多了一抹艷麗，仿佛有個小貓在用它的爪子挑逗著自己的內心“我在意的是，你說的親密方式是什麼意思……”

得知神威困擾的是這件事，他不知怎麼，心裡有些不安，他一直知道星史郎和昴流之間的關係並沒有表面上看上去那麼純潔簡單，自己便有意地使用“親密關係”作爲挑釁的詞語，現在看來，他們似乎還真的有些不為人知的故事，封真選擇正面回答這個問題：“不知道，我從不過問別人的事。”

話一說出口，封真便後悔了，這不是一個好的答案，雖然自己確實不知道個中關係——萬一司狼神威要是去問皇昴流這件事，而皇昴流又告訴了他……萬一神威真的要幫昴流尋找星史郎，那問題就大了。

自己真是被關久了，都已經失去自己的腦子了⋯⋯

有些慌張的桃生封真感覺到越來越多的熱度往臉上湧，與此同時，他的手腳冰冷。

“怎麼？封真，”司狼神威伸出手，準確無誤地按壓上那顆砰砰直跳的心臟所在的位置，感受著眼前這人急促加快的心跳，輕輕將臉貼上去，對方結實強健的胸肌，讓神威不禁用臉蹭了蹭，突然溫熱惹得封真渾身一顫，“心跳得那麼快……是不是想讓我把它挖出來吃掉呀？”

語氣中的輕快莫名讓桃生封真有些恐懼。

只見神威將自己的臉埋在封真胸前，整齊的一口白牙輕輕啃咬對應心臟的部位，不時發出嘖嘖的聲音，神威能聞到對方身上封真特有的麝香以及淺淡的青草味，讓他不禁有些著迷。胸前微癢的不適感讓封真不自主地向後縮，但沒想到神威的雙手緊緊抱著自己的腰，像是要擠走兩人間的空氣一般。

“封真，”神威漸漸站起身來，踮起腳湊到封真的耳邊輕聲道，“我今天帶了一些很刺激的東西給你嘗試哦~”輕咬住封真小巧的耳垂，舌頭順著耳廓一直往上，牙齒輕輕擠壓柔軟的軟骨，莫名有種色情的感覺。

強忍著內心異常騷動的封真，自從神威開始對他做出這般奇怪的舉動，他才真正了解到自己的身體原來那麼敏感，可怕的是，他在這過程中大腦會產生一種酥麻感，下身的海綿體也會稍微有充血的衝動，更重要的是，他似乎對這種感覺有些上癮……

因為看到被逗弄的封真露出窘迫的表情而得到心靈上滿足的神威走向那唯一的一張桌子，打開他剛剛帶來的盒子，裡面靜靜躺著幾十瓶注射劑——

“封真，我們來玩吧——”

 


	4. 逆转-Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 4

看著擺放在桌上的注射劑，桃生封真便明白了神威的意圖，這些注射劑絕對有問題！即使封真知道現在自己所做的一切都是徒勞無功，但他還是極力地掙扎著，司狼神威越靠越近，封真的掙扎行為就越發劇烈，即使扯動背後的傷口也在所不惜。

“乖，別亂動。”儘管神威用哄小孩的語氣來安撫封真，但是手中的動作始終沒有停下，準確無誤地將針頭扎入封真的手臂的血管，封真看睜睜看著針管里的液體注入自己體內。

漸漸地，封真覺得自己眼前有些模糊，重重的黑影向自己襲來，失去意識。

見封真已經在藥物下有所反應，陷入昏迷狀態。神威有些按捺不住自己內心興奮，當初那個每場戰役都將自己玩弄于鼓掌之中的男人，現在竟然會手無縛雞之力地允許自己任意妄為。稍等片刻，他拿起另外一支注射器，走到這個即使陷入深眠而依舊愁眉緊鎖的英俊男人面前，用手摸摸他的臉頰，並沒有扎手的感覺，封真身上的肌膚還是一如既往的清爽光滑，而且有股令人上癮的獨特氣味，讓他每次都想靠近，聞個真切。看來自己安排的那幾個看護將他照顧得很好，神威不禁想要讚賞一番那幾個看護呢~要知道，他為了不讓別人玷污他的玩具，便要求他們全程身穿醫用防護衣以及佩戴手套，避免直接觸碰。

神威將這藥液注入封真體內，原本沉睡的封真頓時醒過來，全身開始抽搐喘著粗氣，驚恐地望著眼前這個人，心跳快得似乎將要脫離胸腔，他艱難地調整呼吸，牙縫里擠出不完整的話語：“你！哈，你竟然……用這種手段。”

神威絲毫不在意對方話語的內容，畢竟自己嚴格控制了用藥劑量，以保證他不會死的。神威微微翹起嘴角，湊到封真耳邊說：“為了提高拷問的效率，使用藥物注射可是非——常有效的喲~”

“你一定知道先注射一針巴比妥酸鹽（鎮靜劑）后來一針安非他命（興奮劑）的感受吧~就像乘坐過山車一樣，感受屢次失重帶來的強烈心跳，”將手中的空針管丟棄在一邊的垃圾桶里，神威看著封真不斷調整呼吸，但仍然不自主抽搐的身體，其語氣中的興奮讓人難以忽視，“哦，對了！就像你剛剛經歷過的一樣！”

“以你身體現在的狀況，不知道能夠經受住幾輪呢……”封真艱難地抬頭看著這個一直在自己身上施暴的少年，此刻他覺得神威臉上露出的笑容明明那麼明艷，但是其中的意義竟是這麼殘酷，當初那個即使面對殘忍無情的自己也不忍下手傷害的少年，那個一如既往地想要保護已是地龍『神威』封真的善良少年，那個一心只想要封真回到他身邊的少年，可能以後只存在于桃生封真的記憶中了……或者神威還是原來的司狼神威，只是，對待自己的態度，已經不一樣了⋯⋯

當冰冷的針劑再次注入體內，沉重的黑影再次向自己襲來時，即將再次陷入昏迷的桃生封真依稀聽到遙遠的地方傳來一句——

“小鳥所承受的痛苦，可不是你這樣輕易就能還的……”

 

“啊——！！！！！”再次在沉睡中被藥物激醒的桃生封真再次掙扎起來，現在的他雙腿已經無法支持自己的體重，被捆綁的雙手也激烈地掙扎起來，他已經完全無視自己後背嚴重撕裂的皮膚已經骨骼，大量湧出的鮮血已經浸濕了背部，連褲子也被染上刺眼的紅色，仔細一看可以發現，浸染的紅色里，底層已現出幾近黑色的暗紅，想必已經時隔很久了，光裸的雙腳也因掙扎而在地上磨出道道血痕。

神威瞥見身邊的垃圾桶中已經裝了幾乎半桶的廢棄針管，而自己拿來的三十多套，也只剩為數不多的幾支注射劑了，看見桃生封真身上的汗水在小麥色的皮膚上顯得格外刺眼，皮膚上的血與汗液混合，順著強健的肌肉線條流下，像是蜿蜒曲折的河流，濃烈的血腥味讓司狼神威不禁皺了皺眉，暗想這次的懲罰就到此結束吧——

說實話，他實在沒有想到桃生封真竟然能忍受那麼多次，就連他都覺得自己也許有些過分了。

一直想要將自己踡縮起來的桃生封真本能地發出野獸般嘶啞的聲音，歇斯底里的吼叫，失血過多的臉已經蒼白，但他似乎已經感受不到疼痛，一昧掙扎。

“救，救我……求你……殺了我吧……”桃生封真不知道自己這句話是對誰說的，任何一個人，能夠殺了他的人都行，因為他知道自己撐不下去了……

驀地聽到封真發出微弱的哀鳴，司狼神威胸口莫名一緊，但還是忍不住冷笑道：“我這就是在努力嘗試拯救你啊……不過，我不會讓你死的。”

這句話，或許是神威對封真的承諾。

見這個剛剛還在拼命掙扎的男人，此時卻停止了他所有的動作，司狼神威懷揣著不安的心情走過去，他沒有想到這個曾經睥睨天下的人竟會發出如此乞求，卻見這人琥珀色的眸子緊閉著，睫毛和眼角上也掛著少量晶瑩的水珠。他拍了拍這個男人的臉，手中冰冷的觸覺讓他頓覺不好，若無那微弱的呼吸聲，他必定認為此人已經死了。

他暗想不妙，立即鬆開加于桃生封真身上所有的鏈鎖，頓時失去所有支撐的身體直挺挺地向前倒去，司狼神威條件反射般地接住他跌落的身體，手上滑膩的鮮血讓他不適地皺了皺眉，卻毫不猶豫地將這個比他高壯許多的身軀打橫抱起，邁著沉穩的步伐走出這個禁錮了桃生封真將近三個月的深淵。

終於得到良好治療的桃生封真俯臥在病床上，全身最嚴重的傷就在肩胛骨的位置，肩部被纏上厚厚的繃帶，因長時間受到外力作用以及沒有得到較好的治療，留下疤痕是必然結果，至於會不會造成永久性創傷，或者會不會影響日後的生活，就要看他自己的恢復能力了。雖然桃生封真失血過多，但是也得到及時的輸血，現在已經脫離的危險期，不過桃生封真此時仍沒有甦醒的跡象。

站在病床邊上的司狼神威面無表情地望著這個趴在床上的人，病人手臂上以及腰間的傷口都已經妥善包扎，他知道，即使桃生封真甦醒過來也無法動彈，但是他不願意放過任何一個讓桃生封真逃脫的機會，他請求昴流給桃生封真下個束縛咒，保證即使他掙脫手銬也跑不遠，同時將封真的手腕用手銬鎖住與病床的欄杆相連，一是保證他的肩部不受壓迫，二則還是確保這個男人會一直在自己的眼皮底下。

在司狼神威確保一切萬無一失后，走到這個還未甦醒的男人跟前，輕輕撥開他額前的劉海，定睛注視著這張讓他又愛又恨的臉，這個讓他即想保護，又忍不住想要傷害的男人。原本清爽利落的短髮長了許多，散落在頸后，敞開的窗戶溜進一縷清風，吹亂了封真的髮絲，而司狼神威的身影也消失不見了——

 

 TBC


	5. 逆转-Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 5

從封真的病房中倉皇逃脫的司狼神威，他剛剛鬼使神差地竟有想要親吻封真那瓣乾燥的嘴唇的衝動，他用力甩動自己的腦袋，將這個無稽的念頭甩出腦中。

司狼神威漫無目的地在基地裡走著，被人精心打理的日式園林盛開著當季的花朵，與櫻冢家的全年盛開的櫻花與山茶花不同。花朵在微風中陽光下輕輕搖擺自己嬌嫩的身體，出乎意料的是，現在本應正在堅持不懈地尋找櫻冢星史郎下落的青年竟然站在自己面前，一聲不吭。

神威知道自己跟昴流的關係不僅僅是朋友那麼簡單，兩人之間有太多的相同之處，都曾經深深陷入痛苦的夢境中，自己最親愛的人都被自己另一個最愛的人殺死卻無能為力，最終還是剩下自己孤單的一個人……正因兩人冥冥中有種惺惺相惜的感覺，神威對昴流從來就毫不吝惜自己擁抱，他迎上去用力緊抱住這個沉默不語的青年。

坐在院子的欄杆上，神威不知道自己到底陪了昴流多久，昴流到現在似乎還沒有說話的意願，神威也只是默默地陪著他，等他主動告訴自己……

“神威，你知道吧……我跟星史郎的事情。”絲毫沒有預兆的，昴流開口道。

神威望著昴流望向遠方的側臉，神威不知道對方的想法和願望，這就是他和封真的不同之處，他只能輕聲回答：“嗯，有所了解。”

他知道昴流手上的印記是星史郎留下的，昴流是星史郎的獵物卻一直沒有被狩獵，他知道昴流的姐姐北都是被星史郎殺死的，他知道昴流想要死在星史郎的手上，，他知道星史郎曾經在昴流耳邊說過一句讓昴流追悔莫及的話，除此之外，他不清楚皇昴流與櫻冢星史郎的關係，似乎他們之間不僅僅只有這些的牽絆。

“我愛他……”昴流直接切入主題讓司狼神威一愣，目光依舊直視前方，似乎那裡有什麼東西吸引住了他的目光，“我不恨他，即使他殺死了我的姐姐，我還是想要被他殺死，我知道他對我來說別具意義……可笑的是，我竟然在他死後才意識到。”

“我跟你說過，星史郎為了我才失去他的右眼，我為他哭了，我不希望他討厭我……”昴流深深吸了一口氣，似乎想要讓自己的心情平復下來，接著說，“我一直以為，他要殺我的時候的眼神是一種蔑視的眼神，仿佛我在他眼中一文不值，仿佛我根本不值得被他殺害，所以我想要變強，想讓他感到礙眼，這樣他的眼中才有我……”

“但是，沒想到，他在臨死前對我說了他的心意……原來這一切都是是我的誤會……他知道自己會死在我的手裡，他愛我……可是，為什麼，要在他最後的時刻才告訴我這件事，要讓我後悔一生嗎？……我很希望他臨死前的那句話是假的……”

帶著黑色手套的手十指相扣，聲音輕得似乎是在自言自語，隱約傳來啜泣聲，但是神威知道，昴流是在跟自己說話，但是他不知道要如何安慰這個懊惱的人。

“其實我第一次見星史郎的時候，我就知道他的身份不簡單……他不說我不問，”這段記憶似乎是建立在快樂上的，因為神威注意到昴流的嘴角勾起一個美妙的角度，“那天下雨了，我沒有外出工作，家裡只有我跟星史郎，姐姐出去購物……

“那是我第一次觸碰別人的身體，我以前從不輕易與人有身體上的接觸，但是，他不一樣，他的身體很溫暖……他很溫柔，”眼角的笑意暗示著這是一份埋藏在心底的甜蜜，“他沒有傷害我，反而是我傷害了他……無論我多麼莽撞、粗魯，他都包容著我，無論他有多痛，即使他受傷了，也強忍著痛苦，對我微笑，安慰我。”

聽到這裡神威有些吃驚，他聽懂了昴流的意思，只是他沒想到昴流和星史郎竟然有這一層親密的關係，他突然回想起當封真說“親密方式”的時候，昴流不同於平時的溫潤如玉而是失控的激動反應。想到這裡，神威詫異封真竟然會知道他們之間的關係，他明明說他不知道的，神威不禁聯想到難道封真也有這種經歷？難道是和星史郎？他怎麼可以？！沒有緣由的怒氣湧上心頭。

神威努力抑制著自己胸腔中滾燙的怒火，竟沒有注意到自己握緊的拳心已經被自己的指甲刺出血珠，他強行轉移自己的注意力道：“怎麼可能？！昴流明明是那麼溫柔的人，怎麼會傷害別人呢？”

聽到神威可愛話語的昴流噗哧一笑，伸出手揉了揉神威柔軟的髮絲：“其實我不溫柔哦……至少在面對星史郎的時候。”

“怎麼可能！”神威聽到昴流的反駁，不滿地鼓起腮幫子，可愛得像一隻松鼠。

此時昴流將目光轉移到神威臉上，用手指戳了戳神威此時鼓起的臉頰，解釋道：“因為我太愛他了，只想要佔有他，跟他在一起的時候總是擔心會失去他……是那麼出色，那麼帥氣，舉手投足都能吸引別人的目光……”

“我會著急，我會恐懼，我會胡思亂想……”

“可是你那麼優秀……”神威反駁。

昴流認真地望著神威的眼睛，神情認真地說：“神威你錯了，正因我不夠優秀，所有才恐懼……”

“星史郎是我這一生唯一愛的人……唯一。”昴流認真的模樣讓神威驚訝。

望著昴流深邃的眼睛，神威覺得四周的環境開始旋轉，似乎自己進入他的記憶，看到了一些模糊的景象——

透過濃濃的煙霧，作為一個局外人的司狼神威依稀看到遠處兩具糾纏在一起的肉體，不時耳邊傳來沉重的喘息聲與撩人的呻吟，聲音主人似乎忍受著莫大的痛苦與快感。漸漸地濃霧散去，出現了漫天微風中飄落的櫻花花瓣，神威感覺自己似乎嗅到那零落櫻花的淡香，而原本模糊的春宮戲也變得清晰起來，身材健壯的男人被一個嬌小的少年壓在身下，男人古銅的膚色與少年白皙細嫩的肌膚形成強烈的視覺衝擊，卻又有不可言喻的融洽，就像巧克力與牛奶相互混合，明明是色差極大的兩種顏色，但能夠形成吸引人目光的漩渦，高度楔合的兩具肉體似乎本該為一體。

司狼神威不受控制地走近，兩位主人公的樣貌得以看清，神威一驚，他不明白昴流為什麼要將這種記憶展現給自己……

健壯的男人便是多年前的櫻塚星史郎，樣貌並無太大的差異，只是缺少幾分沉穩和成熟，雙目迷離卻深情地看著眼前這個對他進行激烈抽插的少年，滿足寵溺的表情讓神威感到男人的世界里只有眼前的皇昴流……

少年白皙的臉上泛起潮紅，原本蒼白的嘴唇也變得紅潤，微張的雙唇喘著粗氣，他眉頭緊鎖，伸出手溫柔地拂過男人沾滿汗水的額頭，焦慮的神情似乎在為自己的粗暴跟男人道歉，但是下身正在進行的活塞運動並沒有因此的有絲毫減緩的跡象。

男人伸出一隻手手來捏住昴流的下頜，另一隻手撐起自己的上身，將修長的雙腿張得更開，似乎想要讓少年插入更深處，他狠狠地吻上少年的嘴唇，出乎意料的少年瞳孔驟縮，男人感受到少年有些僵硬的身體，嘴角不禁翹起，伸出舌尖描繪少年唇部的輪廓，靈活的舌頭撬開少年的牙關，緩緩地吮吸少年的唇瓣，似乎是要奪取少年肺部空氣一般。

受到鼓勵的少年狠狠將男人推倒在床上，動作利落地將男人的腿架在自己肩上，感受到男人因震驚而急劇收縮的后穴，少年臉上露出得意的神情，上身向男人擠壓，而自己也朝著男人的更深處進攻，突然看到這個一直處於主導地位的男人眼睛猛地睜大瞳孔收縮，昴流也加快了自己下身的動作，朝著某個特定位置進行掠奪，直到兩人一起到達快感的天堂。

男人雙眼無神得望著上方，全身癱軟，張開嘴用力獲取氧氣，像是魚一般張合著，少年將自己的下身從男人體內抽出，帶出來一絲濁白的液體，男人無法收攏的雙腿，因調整呼吸而一張一合的后穴，讓這個剛剛達到高潮的少年感到海綿體再次充血……仿佛察覺到什麼的皇昴流直直地望向神威所在的方向，眼神中的冰冷以及濃烈的敵意使司狼神威不經意往後倒，那是野獸發現自己領地被入侵露出的凶光。

這場春宮戲的結束也讓神威的眼前再次模糊起來，團團濃霧將他包圍，眼前的景象也變得模糊——

 

 TBC


	6. 逆转-Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 6

“啊！”突然回到現實的司狼神威跌坐在地上，面對方才看到的事情，他尷尬得不知道該如何開口。

看著眼前這個臉色漲紅的未成年的少年，昴流瞥見少年有意擋住自己的下身，頓時覺得有些好笑，伸出手將神威拉起，見他拍了拍身上的沾上的草屑，昴流伸出手將幾根纏在神威頭髮上的枯枝捻下，裝作什麼都沒看見狀。

昴流身上的風衣被風吹得沙沙作響，眼看他要邁開長腿離開，神威喊道：“昴流！你為什麼要讓我看這些？”

昴流并沒有停下自己的腳步，他似乎沒有聽到神威的疑問，但是神威知道，他聽見了，雖然沒有回答，但是他嘴角翹起，神威知道那就是昴流的回答。

望著皇昴流離開的背影，司狼神威對於昴流這種欲言又止，故作神秘的行為，他已經見慣不怪了，深嘆一聲便往自己的房間走去。

方才他窺看到昴流的那段記憶實在是讓他震驚萬分，他不明白為什麼昴流要將讓他看，而且這是他第一次見到昴流表現出那麼強烈的佔有慾的一面，讓他從心底裡湧出了恐懼，在那一瞬間，他真的以為昴流看到了自己，下意識地想要逃脫，但是腳卻像長根了似的與大地相連，讓他難以動彈。

但是最讓他震驚的是，平時溫柔似水的昴流居然會將那個強悍健壯、體型比他大一圈不止的櫻塚護壓倒在自己身下，他強烈渴望的眼神似乎想要將星史郎揉進自己體內……

看到好友與其“情人”的激情片段，神威發現自己竟然有了生理反應，這種羞恥感並沒有讓他陷入自我厭惡，而是感覺自己簡直是打開了新世界的大門！司狼神威直接衝向洗手間，打開淋浴讓水從頭淋下，冰冷的水不僅沒有澆息神威滾燙的慾望，反而使剛剛的畫面更加清晰地展現出來，他似乎看得清星史郎的每個細小的毛孔滲出汗珠，凝聚成滴的汗水順著光滑肌膚滑落，身下的床單上綻出曖昧的花朵，他的每聲喘息都清晰地傳入自己耳中。

更讓他慾火焚身的是，他竟將封真的臉與星史郎的臉重疊，覺得兩人外表有著相當高的相似度……他知道地龍神威身上有著所有人的憧憬與嚮往，才使得所有人在看到封真的時候都覺得那人很像自己所念所思的人。封真就像草薙說的那般“與所有人都相像，卻又不像任何人，就好像拋棄了自我，依照對方的期望，扮演著某個人……”

司狼神威眼中的地龍『神威』，始終是封真。

神威知道封真一直以來都在實現別人的願望，無論是碎軌的死還是霞月的死，都是為了實現他們想要保護最重要的人的願望……但是神威記得牙曉對他說，地龍神威說過他的願望只有天龍神威才能幫他實現……

封真和星史郎都有著強大的壓倒性的力量，都有著吸引人的外表，都有著不同尋常的魅力。神威深知這些，所以他一直都知道，即使當初在小學裡，桃生封真運動全能，性格雖然比較冷淡但溫柔，但身邊一直有很多愛慕者。經常能夠收到愛慕者的禮物，其中還不乏男性，但是封真似乎對此完全沒有意識，甚至只覺得是朋友之間的示好。甚至多次，同班同學請求神威將自己的情書轉交給桃生封真，神威曾經為此感到十分不滿，轉身就將情書處理，不留一點痕跡，當然他並沒有跟任何人提起過。

右手握住自己此時滾燙的熾熱，同時上下搓弄，隨著腦子裡已經完成轉化的人物主角，手中的分身又漲了幾分，大有一發不可收拾的趨勢，神威見狀連忙喊停自己不得了的妄想，迅速解決自己的慾望，但腦中仍縈繞著方才香艷的畫面，他產生了一個念頭——

 

桃生封真不知道自己到底睡了多長時間，窗外明亮的陽光喚醒了自己，睜開模糊的雙眼，輕輕地轉動眼球，使眼睛可以適應著強烈的光線，天知道他已經多久沒有見過陽光了，感覺自己都要得黃疸了，要知道天然光的感覺和人造光的感覺可不一樣。當視野漸漸清晰，他環視了一下四周，看來是一間獨立的病房，房間裡除了必要的儀器設備外，一無所有，他扭動自己脖子望向另一邊，病房裡的窗大開著，日本的天空還是那麼藍，不時能聽到窗外的烏鴉叫聲，看來現在是清晨。

封真動了動自己的手腳，不出意外地聽到清脆的金屬聲，他感覺自己全身疼痛，像是使不出一絲力氣，他不清楚自己這樣到底趴了多少天，但明白或許是這段時間保持一個動作太久導致的渾身乏力，集聚力量想變換姿勢，拱起腰來竟痛得直抽氣，便狠狠地摔回床上只能微微側身，最大限度地動一動自己僵硬的四肢。

好不容易緩和過來的僵硬肢體，封真微微伸了個懶腰，聽到噗啦幾聲后，只蓋在腰間一下部位的被子上突然有了一些重量，他勉強地往後一看，有幾隻白鴿飛了進來，有一隻膽大的鴿子還飛到了自己面前，看樣子應該是剛剛成年的。

這隻年輕的小鴿子示好一般，小步小步地靠近自己。封真看到鴿子歪了歪腦袋，黑不溜秋的眼睛直直地盯著自己，可愛的模樣讓封真不禁笑了出來。或許是見他沒有傷害自己的念頭，其他幾隻鴿子也湊了上來，用頭蹭了蹭封真的臉，或是用翅膀拂過封真被包扎的傷口，有些在咕咕叫，像是在問候他一般。

被鴿子的親密動作弄得有些癢卻無法躲開的桃生封真，被逗得呵呵地笑出聲，幾根散落在他身邊的潔白羽毛讓他看起來像是個墮入凡間的天使一般，他輕聲說：“我身體沒事，謝謝你們啊……”

突然，封真身邊的鴿子全數拍拍翅膀飛走了，扇動翅膀的風使封真不自主地閉上眼睛，再次睜開時，身邊都只剩下潔白的羽毛證明他們來過。

門口傳來一個讓封真即熟悉又陌生的聲音：“是嗎？看來你恢復得不錯啊……封真，我們可以繼續了嗎？”

 

 

TBC 


	7. 逆转-Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 7

每天都會不定時過來查看封真的司狼神威沒想到今天自己看到的竟是這一幕，封真親切的笑容，溫柔的眼神，他很久都沒有見到過了……鴿子散落在病床的羽毛讓封真看起來就像是天使，圣潔而溫柔，但是天使向來都不是保護者的角色，他們是神的信使，是戰士，是士兵。

更重要的是，封真竟然對這種鳥類做出如此親密的舉動，他們之間的相處似乎沒有一絲顧慮，封真毫不在意地允許它們的羽毛蹭過自己的身體。神威頓時沒由來地覺得怒火中燒，渾身散發著的怒氣驚起那些正在親暱封真的生物，如果不是它們離開得快，也許它們現在已經化成粉末。

只有神威知道，有一瞬間，他當真以為要是自己不加以阻止，封真就要隨著那些鴿子一起飛走……

神威注意到封真望向自己時眼神中的震驚以及恐懼，也注意到封真健碩的身體竟微微地顫抖起來，他很享受這個時刻，這是自從封真陷入昏迷以來他最滿足的時刻了。他坐到桃生封真身邊，將自己的身體覆上封真不著絲縷的後背，感受著身下這具肉體輕微顫抖頻率給他帶來的巨大的滿足感，臉湊到他的後頸處貪婪地汲取自己熟悉且沉迷的味道。手順著封真結實的手臂撫摸下去，雖然他的手臂一直被鎖鏈禁錮，但肌肉線條還是依舊優美，神威有意用自己的指甲搔刮著封真的皮膚，讓他感覺到令人痛不欲生的無法舒緩的瘙癢感，他的手輕輕握住封真的手腕，指甲有意無意地搔刮著已經結痂的傷口，使他因為痛癢而不禁想要縮手卻又因為被神威握住手腕而無計可施。

神威另一隻手來回撫摸著封真的腹肌，并徘徊在褲頭附近，偶爾將冰冷的手滑到褲子底下，嚇得封真數次緊張得直用哀求的語氣說：“神威……住手……別，別這樣……”

封真阻止無效，他不得不調整呼吸來緩解自己的緊張感……殊不知，他剛剛拒絕的聲音在神威耳中完全是欲拒還迎的意味，反而撩得神威感到一股邪火往自己下身湧去，他現在想做的事只有將封真的褲子扯下，將他的大腿分開，將自己的熾熱狠狠地釘入他的體內，但是他知道現在還不行，神威停下了手中所有的動作。

不明白司狼神威心思的封真天真地以為神威真的就此放過了自己，不禁鬆了一口氣，怎料鼻間突然聞到異常的果香，暗想不妙便陷入黑暗。

 

封真醒來的時候發現自己已經不在病房里，而是在另一個房間，這個房間的佈局顯然就是臥室，房間裡過於簡單整潔，似乎是臨時安排的，這床很柔軟很大，目測四個人同床都不成問題，正是這柔軟的床墊，導致自己肩部無法均勻受力而感到疼痛。封真動了動四肢，果然還是被拴著的，他艱難地稍稍挺起身來看了看自己的狀況，只可惜手銬太短，他不得以又倒回床上，他看見自己身上穿了件衣服，準確說來應該是海藍色的和服，身上蓋了一張被子，動了動赤裸的大腿，根據響聲，封真猜測只有一隻腳被扣上鐐銬，同時被子如絲般光滑讓封真覺得有些詭異，有點冷。他自嘲一句：“真是跟狗一樣，無論到哪裡都被鎖住呢……”

“你說得不對哦，犬神可沒有被鎖住呢。”沒有一絲防備的封真一驚，他竟然沒有發現司狼神威就在房間裡面。封真有些慌了，以前從來沒有遇到過這種狀況，無論何時何地，自己總能感覺到神威的位置，可現在，他竟然一點都沒有意識到，他不清楚究竟是神威現在變得強大，還是說自己的力量已經消失了，或者兩者同時發生……

封真看著神威放下原本翹著二郎腿的腳，慢步朝自己走來，見神威身上穿著紅色和服，款式似乎和自己身穿的這件是相同的。封真原本以為最適合神威的顏色是淺色，卻沒料到紅色才是最適合他的顏色，既絢爛奪目又拒人於千里之外。

眼看神威伸出的手就要碰到自己，封真驟然閉上眼睛一副不禁縮了縮，意料之中的痛並沒有向他襲擊過來，只是輕輕地覆上他的眼睛，懷揣著心底的不安，封真緩緩睜開眼睛，纖長的睫毛掃過柔軟溫暖的掌心，為了適應黑暗的環境，他不自覺地眨了眨雙眼，耳邊便傳來了有人輕笑聲。

聽見這爽朗的笑聲，封真感覺自己回到了兒時，那段無憂無慮的生活，小鳥天天像跟屁蟲一樣跟在自己的身後，即使她身體不好，也要追趕上自己的腳步，當時的自己會特意慢下腳步來遷就小鳥，神威總能注意到小鳥每一個細微的動作表情，無微不至，他看著小鳥的神情讓封真幾度想要成為小鳥，可是，封真知道只有小鳥才是小鳥，沒有人能取代司狼神威眼中的桃生小鳥。

伴隨著大腿上被子滑到的觸感，同時感受到空氣的冰冷，驟變的溫度讓封真不禁一顫，他意識到蓋在身上的被子被掀開，有一隻不自覺的手在自己的大腿附近徘徊著，溫柔的撫摸每一吋肌膚，指甲有意的搔刮結痂的傷口，瘙癢感直達封真大腦皮層并做出相對應的生理反應，此時目不能視的自己，使得其餘的感官更加敏銳，尤其是觸覺，他甚至能夠感覺得微風輕輕撫過裸露的皮膚。

由於陌生的肢體接觸而產生的不適應感，使封真不得不通過擺動身體來企圖擺脫目前的困境，但這個正在他身上放肆的人又怎會讓他如願以償，正因封真不恰當的擺動而微微張開的雙腿讓他向對方提供了乘虛而入的機會，那手用力將他的一條腿掰開，并更加肆無忌憚地徘徊在大腿內側。

數次出其不意地揉捏大腿內側嬌嫩的皮膚總讓封真痛得抽氣，封真發現他的粗喘聲似乎在提醒著施虐者可以在相同的位置繼續這種暴行，變本加厲，沿著大腿內側往上摸，突如其來的酥麻感讓桃生封真不禁掙扎起來，艱難地用手肘撐起自己的上身，企圖將自己縮起收回雙腿，看清他意圖的那人毫不猶豫地鬆開原本禁錮他視線的那隻手，白皙纖長卻有力的雙手分別支撐在封真雙膝內側并將膝蓋壓向他，讓封真呈現一種極度羞恥的姿勢。

重獲光明的桃生封真頓時寧願身上這人直接殺死自己，眼前的淫靡的畫面讓他產生強烈的羞恥感。司狼神威一臉嘲諷地跪在自己兩腿之間，雙手抵住自己的雙膝并將其抵壓至自己的肩膀，後背傷口新長的嫩肉幾欲撕裂，疼痛瞬間加劇。更可怕的是，當自己垂眼望去，竟可以看到自己的分身和后穴，他原本是穿著內褲的，但是此時此刻的自己下身竟沒有一縷遮蔽物！封真驚訝地望向眼前那人，這人順著他的視線望去，便也了解了他為何震驚，輕笑道：“你看我是不是很體貼呀？我可是很小心地將你的內褲脫下，確保不碰到你的傷口呢~畢竟……不這樣做的話，接下來的遊戲就難以進行了呢~”

因恥辱而撇過頭去的封真不經意間扯動身上的傷口，疼痛立即襲擊全身，顫抖著的他，無意中看見自己的后穴不禁一張一合，似乎想要索取些什麼，而恰恰這一幕也被司狼神威瞧見，卻見他伸出粉紅的舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，似乎很欣賞封真的反應，眼神中也露出了捕食者的凶光。

神威臉上的色氣外加強忍著自身強烈的羞恥感簡直讓封真移不開眼，即使如此封真還是轉移目光注意到，雖然自己的雙手被有限長度的手銬禁錮，但是右腳的鎖鏈卻有五米長，確保了封真的腿部的靈活度以及確定了他的活動範圍。

看著現在這個軟弱無能到任人擺佈，甚至被人當做玩具一般玩弄的自己，封真心底強烈的絕望感湧上心頭，他寧願自己在地牢裡繼續接受藥物審問，或是直接死亡被人抹去所有存在痕跡，也不願將自己這么屈辱的模樣呈現在司狼神威面前。

因為他從小就……

 

 

TBC


	8. 逆转-Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 8

“封真，你看你這裡的皮膚明明沒有接受過陽光的洗禮，但也是小麥色的啊——”神威將自己身體壓向封真，若不是封真將自己的轉向別處，想必兩人必定能夠觸碰到對方的鼻子，略帶色情的話語使沒有受過這般對待的封真唰紅了臉，正想回頭反駁時卻聽見司狼神威接下來更為色情的話語，“還是說……你特意曬過這裡？”

“哪會有人特意曬這種位置的呀！”下意識反駁的封真猛然回頭，詫異地感覺到自己的唇瓣擦過神威的唇，霎時間意識到這點的封真，脸瞬间由原本的粉紅升級為漲紅。

當封真努力平复自己的狂跳的心臟时，原本處於主導位置的司狼神威愣愣的看著眼前這張漲紅的剛毅面孔，似乎還沒有從對方罕見反應的震驚中回過神來。封真看著眼前這張漂亮臉蛋從白皙漸漸變得紅潤起來，深藍色的眼睛也溢出些許晶瑩淚珠，閃耀的光芒顯得這眼睛更加靈動，讓原本平復下來的心臟再次跳得砰砰作響。

終於反應過來的司狼神威漲紅著臉，將原本禁錮封真雙腿的手放下，站起來轉身背向封真，走到房間角落的櫃子，雖然封真並不清楚神威在做什麼，但是他聽到神威將櫃子打開並取出一些什麼東西，本能告訴他接下來的東西絕對不是他想要看到的。

當神威轉過身來，封真看到他手上拿著一個盒子，似乎是一份禮物，上面還有一根紅色的絲帶。神威坐在床上在封真的目光中將盒子拆開，不知怎的，當神威將包裝上面的彩帶撕下來時，心中的恐懼突然洶湧出來，野獸的本能告訴他要逃，但是被抑制住手腳的他又怎麼可能逃得出去呢？

封真的直覺並沒有騙他，神威將盒子打開，他看見裡面靜靜躺著數個奇怪的東西，五公分長而直徑大約為一公分的粉紅色小圓柱，圓柱末端還連接著一根細長的電線似乎連接著開關。對性的了解還處於懵懂階段的封真當然不知道這是什麼，但是他從神威臉上那興奮得躍躍欲試的表情中可以知道，那一定不是什麼好東西。

神威從盒子里拿出一個，拿在手上把玩了一番，看著封真一無所知卻又略帶恐懼的模樣，好笑地說：“哎呀，你那是什麼表情啊？你別告訴我你不知道這是什麼哦……”

“既然今天是第一天，那麼我就跟你玩個輕鬆點的跳蛋遊戲吧~”一聽到“玩”這個字眼，封真就條件反射似的胸口一緊，感受到一股涼意從自己的脊背向上直達頭皮。

眼睜睜看著司狼神威從床頭櫃里取出一罐透明的液體，擰開蓋子並將其扔到一邊，嘴角勾起一個邪魅的笑容，慢慢地爬上這張KING SIZE的大床，一手舉起封真結實而修長的腿，另一條腿任由它在重力的作用下置於床上。這姿勢再次讓封真的下身暴露于空氣中，因寒冷而顫抖的后穴微微張合，外露的粉紅色褶皺不僅沒讓神威覺得惡心，反而還覺得有點可愛，用那沾有些許潤滑劑的食指輕輕按壓那含苞待放的蓓蕾，受到外力擠壓的后穴不適地收縮，直到聽到那人發出的驚呼，神威毫不猶豫地用指甲輕輕搔刮那敏感的腸壁，又痛又癢的感覺讓封真的後庭有些鬆動。眼看著即將微張的后穴，神威毫不猶豫地將略帶體溫的液體傾倒后穴之上，意料之外的液體讓封真下意識抽回自己被鉗制的腿，不僅徒勞無功，反而使神威加大手中的力度。

正是封真掙扎的動作使緊閉著的后穴露出一絲破綻，神威的手指順勢插入，后穴熾熱的溫度出乎神威的意料，同時感受陌生硬物闖入的后穴本能地擠壓著，但也因為剛剛傾倒于其上的液體使它變得更容易接受硬物.神威溫柔細心地開拓著，用指腹輕柔地揉平穴口的褶皺，仿佛這個被他溫柔對待的人不是他的囚犯，而是他心愛的人。

下身感受到硬物在抽插的封真咬著唇強忍著幾欲破口而出的痛苦呻吟，雖然神威渾身解數地幫他開拓，但是無論是身體上的不適感還是內心的屈辱感都讓他不由自主地收緊后穴，企圖將著硬物擠出。

看出封真心思的司狼神威有怎會讓他得逞呢？

細長的手指在那私密之地微微抽插，有意無意地按過內壁，讓封真不自覺地張合著后穴，神威趁機再插入一根手指，兩根手指在裡面旋轉，同時細心觀察后穴的情況。見后穴已經適應了兩根手指的寬度，神威猛地將手指抽出，好不容易適應了手指的小穴因為手指的突然抽離而似乎不捨的張合著，外圍的一圈嫩肉也被翻出。

看著這淫靡的畫面的神威不由自主地做出吞嚥動作，他感覺自己分身的海綿體似乎再次充血，但是他此時此刻并不打算狠狠地將自己的分身插入封真體內，他冷靜下來，將一個跳蛋塞入這個看似欲求不滿的后穴。突然侵入的冰冷讓封真渾身一震，慢慢適應下來的封真感覺自己直腸內壁的肌肉而適應這冰冷而蠕動，使其越陷越深。

跳蛋通過電線連接的部分被神威留在體外，司狼神威冷不防地將跳蛋的開關打開，體內毫無預兆的高速震動讓封真不禁抬起自己的臀部，并扭動著身軀想要將這猛烈震動的東西趕出自己體內。

可神威又怎會讓他如願呢？

司狼神威迅速調高那東西的震動頻率，驟變的速度讓封真啊的一聲喊出來，對他而言，此時此刻的遭遇讓他感受到無比痛苦，難以抑制這怪異而陌生的感覺，這般滋味簡直比在地窖里的時候更是難受千萬倍——

恍惚間，他聽到耳邊傳來惡魔的聲音：“這些跳蛋，全——部都是特意為了你準備的哦……千萬別浪費了，封真哥哥。”

 

 

TBC


	9. 逆转-Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 9

封真已經記不清自己被如此對待了多久，也不記得自己體內究竟被塞進幾個跳蛋，現在他唯一清楚的事情就是，這些東西毫無規律可言的震動讓他產生了強烈嘔吐的慾望，但粒米未進的他只能強忍著這種惡心的感覺，唯有將指甲嵌入自己手掌的皮膚以及咬緊牙關才能強忍住幾欲破口而出的呻吟，更要命的是，那根艷紅色的絲帶緊緊纏繞在自己腫脹的分身上——對於現在的他而言，即使是發生在他身上的小變化，都是無比痛苦的折磨。

為了抵抗這種不適感，封真的手掌已經被自己的指甲印上了一個又一個暗紅的血痕，用力的雙手同時撕扯肩部的新生肌膚，來自於體內的刺激以及傷口帶來的疼痛無疑是加倍折磨著他。

桃生封真知道司狼神威並沒有離開這個房間，即使自己的眼睛被他用布擋住，僅有一縷微弱的光線能夠透過布條，可他確實感受到了對方異常熾熱的目光，說不清道不明其中的情緒，卻熾熱得讓桃生封真覺得自己的皮膚幾乎被灼傷一般。

部分跳蛋的震動頻率被毫無預兆地調高，這突如其來的變化讓封真猝不及防，一絲低沉的呻吟從牙關里逃逸出來，意識到自己竟叫出聲的封真感到血液都往臉上衝去，即使他看不到，但是他知道自己鐵定已經滿臉通紅，不自主地羞澀撇過頭去，條件反射似的轉向那灼熱視線來源的反方向，他顫抖著牙關再次咬緊自己的下唇，努力將自己的聲音禁錮在口腔里，生怕再有一絲呻吟逃出禁錮。

只是桃生封真沒想到，自己因痛苦而變得沉重的呼吸聲，以及不適而不自覺發出的“嗯嗯”聲都被司狼神威全數捕獲。

冷不防地感受到自己的臉被撫摸，兩根靈活的手指趁著自己由於驚訝而微微張開雙唇時探入自己的口腔，它們在自己的口腔里攪弄，不時將自己一直躲避的舌頭夾在指縫里玩弄，指甲偶爾搔刮到口腔柔軟的內壁，讓他本能性地伸出舌頭舔弄那疼癢的部位，正是這樣才讓這兩根手指有機可乘。

封真知道若不是自己知道這兩根手指屬於司狼神威，他必定狠狠將這兩根手指咬斷，可正是因為是司狼神威，他，不捨得……

一直如此，封真知道即使自己以前對神威做了許多殘忍的事情，他的內心深處一直在抗拒著這種行為，可是，如果不這樣做的話，神威就不能發現他自己內心最深處的願望到底是什麼……

而自己的願望只有神威能夠實現。

正因為神威並不知道桃生封真一直以來對他的縱容，才讓他如此大膽，才肆無忌憚地做出這種事情來——

他看見自己的手指攪弄著封真的口腔，大量分泌的腎上腺素讓封真的臉以及嘴唇變得通紅，對方嚴肅不苟言笑的臉竟然會變得如此誘惑，司狼神威不由自主地嚥了嚥唾沫。當初，那雙緊捏住自己下頜的手現在被自己捆綁起來，舔舐自己臉頰上的眼淚的粉紅小舌也正被自己把玩在手中，神威覺得自己簡直無法將自己的目光從那雙紅艷的唇上移開，對方被強制張開的嘴無法停止唾液的分泌，神威注意到封真那沿著嘴角滑落的銀絲，沿著頸部微微凸起的血管滑落至鎖骨，原本帶著強烈禁慾色彩的桃生封真竟然會有這麼淫亂色情的一面。

要知道即使他對人做出帶有色情色彩的動作，他本人卻始終一副冷淡無欲的模樣——

“封真，我真想讓你看看你現在的樣子是多麼誘人，”神威二話不說將封真眼前的布條扯開，突然重獲光明的封真因對強烈光線感到不適而瞇起了眼，漸漸適應的他由於眼前的景象過於震驚而瞪大眼睛緊緊地望著鑲嵌在天花板上大鏡子，鏡子中反映出自己淫亂不堪的樣子，身下潔白的被單上清楚看到幾根紅色的電線，毫無疑問那便是此時在自己體內施虐的跳蛋的外露部分。

司狼神威用指甲輕輕搔刮封真分身頂端的小孔，處於充血狀態的分身對外來的刺激很敏感，一陣酥麻感襲擊封真全身，本能地抗拒著這種莫名的快感，“你現在的樣子，真像一隻正在發情的狗。”

跪在封真面前的神威一隻手將封真的一條腿抬起架在自己的肩上，他的上身向封真壓去，使封真的膝蓋觸碰到他自己的肩膀，身體突然改變的動作使封真體內的跳蛋正往更加深入的地區探索——

“啊！”一直強忍著自己呻吟的封真忍不住驚呼，這聲略帶沙啞喘息讓神威都不禁紅了臉，明知神威盯著他看的封真因強烈的羞恥感而別過頭，通紅的耳廓暴露在神威面前，他眼睛掃過封真的下身，紅腫的小穴正一張一合地努力適應著這改變，讓神威覺得自己的咽喉有些乾燥。

神威一笑，將跳蛋的頻率調大，輕舔封真充血的耳廓，舌尖有意無意地進行抽插動作，牙齒輕輕啃咬耳朵的軟骨，果不其然地看到封真不自覺地扭動自己的身體，躲避著自己對他耳朵的啃咬，同時他也抬起腰將他的分身摩擦自己身上的布料，企圖尋求更多的快感。

看穿封真企圖的神威當然不會讓他稱心如意，神威伸出手將封真身下的其中一個跳蛋用力扯出，看見那人急劇收縮的瞳孔，張開卻無法發出聲音的嘴，眼角滲出晶瑩的淚水，看到那人這副淒慘模樣的神威頓時覺得自己的內心得到了強烈的滿足。看著這樣可憐無力的封真，神威有些於心不忍，不禁加快了手上動作，將封真身下其餘跳蛋一併扯出，並將正捆綁著封真下身的絲帶解開。說時遲那時快，下身剛獲得解放的桃生封真將自己久久未能釋放的慾望全部射出，射精后神情恍惚無法思考的封真呆呆地看著天花板的鏡，鏡中那人臉上斑駁的精液，嘴巴微張目光呆滯地望著前方，身上已經完全沒有可以遮蔽的衣物，大腿無法收攏地大張，下身紅腫的小穴不受控制地一張一合。

眼前的景象讓封真不禁疑惑，眼前這人到底是誰，為什麼是這副淫亂不堪的樣子——

封真感覺到渾身的疲憊與一片黑影向他襲來，將他籠罩，然後陷入了黑暗。

親眼目睹桃生封真釋放瞬間的司狼神威看著這個剛剛得到釋放的人張開嘴貪婪地汲取氧氣，眼角泛紅，像是剛剛哭過一樣，大腿在因為長期張開而無力合攏，保持著原始的姿態，封真射出的濁白液體有些甚至飛濺到自己身上，可神威絲毫不在意，伸出手指滑過沾在封真臉頰上的液體，鬼使神差將手指含在嘴裡，腥臊味瞬間在口腔里瀰漫開來，神威知道自己並不討厭這種味道，相反，他甚至覺得白濁帶有一絲甜意以及那人的味道，思及此，神威感覺自己的身體有些興奮，自己的慾望也有了抬頭的跡象。

神威突然發覺身下那人完全沒有動靜，定睛一看，才知道這人陷入了昏迷，頓時有些慌張，他扶起對方的身體并輕輕搖晃，只見他直挺挺地倒入神威的懷裡，神威耳邊傳來的沉穩呼吸聲表明他只是睡著了，神威看著人完全沒有要轉醒的跡象，想必真的是累壞了。

望著這人緊閉的雙眼以及即使沉睡也緊皺的劍眉，這副憔悴的面容讓神威突然有些心疼，畢竟以前的他，猖狂囂張，不可一世，而不是像現在這般被人肆意玩弄于股掌之上。

忽然意識到自己無稽的想法的神威連忙將這種念頭甩到腦後，這一切，其實都是桃生封真一手造成的！當這個想法重新佔據司狼神威大腦后，他便不再為自己對封真所做的事感到內疚，他捏住封真的下巴，沿著封真的臉頰舔舐，將他臉上的濁白吞進腹中，湊過去輕聲道：“今天先放過你，下次，你可不能讓我感到無趣啊……”

 

 

TBC


	10. 逆转-Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 10

“醒了吗？”神威注意到桃生封真似乎由昏迷转醒，他的语气中似乎包含著些許惊讶，但是他并没有停下自己手中的动作。

“呵，我还以为你还要一段时间才醒过来呢，不过也好，让你可以用你的身体去感受自己的改变。”神威言语中的戏谑并没有让刚刚清醒的封真意识到危机的到来。

此时此刻因为刚刚睡醒只觉得头脑浑噩且浑身酸软的封真似乎还没有意识到司狼神威说了什么。他想要伸展一下自己的身体，却发现自己的双腿被布带捆绑并且摆出羞耻的姿势。大腿被强行打开，大腿和小腿被布条固定在一起，呈M字状，自己的下体则完全暴露在空气中，他甚至能从天花板的镜子中清楚看到自己的被丝带重新捆绑的阴茎以及依旧红肿的后穴。

神威炽热的视线让他知道对方正注视着他的下体，他自知自己无法反抗，但是强烈的羞耻感依旧使他不由自主地想要把张开的大腿合拢。此刻的桃生封真觉得自己的脸热得发烫，而自己被布条固定的双手因为自己的无能与恐惧而变得冰凉。

“神威……不，不要这样对我……住手！”封真即使看不到神威到底在做什么，直觉告诉他，现在神威只会做一些伤害自己的事，而不再是那个即使让封真受伤也要将封真找回的司狼神威，更不是最初那个即使被人误会也要保护桃生封真的单纯少年了。

恐惧令封真不禁出言阻止。

听到对方叫唤自己的名字，神威不禁皱了皱眉，似乎对封真的态度并不满意。当然，他也丝毫不打算掩饰自己的情绪，直视封真的眼睛问道：“你现在是我的阶下囚，我想做什么，难道还要经过你的同意吗？”

被恐惧支配的封真只觉得自己的各个感官更加敏感，他注意到神威在他的下体附近摆弄一些金属器材，金属的摩擦碰撞的声音使他双手愈发冰冷，就连后背都渗出一层薄汗，尤其是他不时还听到神威略带兴奋的轻笑。

“封真，你知道吗？要是你还没醒过来就好了。”神威头也不抬地摆弄着自己手中的器械，冰冷的金属声无疑大大加剧桃生封真的恐惧。对于封真而言，他宁愿司狼神威像最初泄愤般地鞭打他，而不是像现在这般，根本不知道神威将会要用怎么样的方法让他展现失控的一面，让他将自己丑陋的一面展现出来……

再这样下去，自己的秘密很快就会被神威发现了吧。

只见司狼神威手中拿着一支细长的针管走到封真面前，封真想起了当初神威拿着十几套的注射剂让自己感受接近死亡的心脏加速感觉，当时因高速跳动而几欲炸裂的心脏以及自己无法呼吸的感觉，封真至今还记得那种痛苦，脸色瞬间变得惨白。

封真脸色的骤变似乎也被神威注意到了，他当然知道封真想起了什么，不禁轻笑。封真在下一秒感受到神威在自己耳边吹气，酥痒的感觉从他敏感的耳朵蔓延到脊背，并且听到对方轻声说道：“你别担心，用过的招数，我不会再用啦~”

“我手上的只是普通的麻醉针。”麻醉针？封真疑惑地望向神威。

神威眼怀笑意地说：“对呀，你之前还在昏迷的时候，我不想让你太过于痛苦。”

他看出了封真的不解，接着道：“但是呢，因为我对你刚刚的表现很不满意呢，所以，为了惩罚你，我也只好抛弃这支麻醉针啦！”

他在说什么？封真简直听得云里雾里的，神威讲的到底是不是日语。

“不懂吗？”神威不禁笑出了声，封真只觉得神威此时的笑容，宛如天使一般天真纯洁，但是他知道，这个笑容永远不再可能属于自己。

殊不知这个笑容底下隐藏的到底是怎样的残酷与无情。神威细长的手指把玩着手中泛着冷光的针，说：“当然是帮你纹身呀。”

“纹身？”这个动作？他想纹在哪里？封真几乎是马上意识到神威的意图，猛烈地挣扎起来。神威看着封真在做一些徒劳无功的挣扎，倒也不恼，而是饶有兴致地享受着封真的恐惧带给他的快感。神威凑到封真耳边轻声说道：“原本呢，我是打算直接让你在昏迷中完成纹身的过程的，但是你醒了，而且……刚刚你表现令我很不满意啊~”

看着封真收缩的瞳孔以及骤白的脸色，神威满意地点了点头，继续完成自己未说完的话语，“我决定了，我就不用麻醉药了。”

神威脸上越发艳丽的笑容与他手中的暴行形成强烈对比。他绕到封真光裸的臀部处，细细端详起来，灼热的视线惹得桃生封真羞耻感伴随恐惧涌上头脑。封真感受到对方冰冷的手指划过自己大腿根部，臀部，分身等敏感部位，他知道，司狼神威现在就是在挑选他想要纹下纹身的部位。如果是想要达到羞辱与惩罚的目的的话，他现在触碰的部位就是绝佳的位置了，不仅布满了痛觉神经末梢，能够加大疼痛的效果，而且这种位置还能让桃生封真感到前所未有的耻辱。

“住，住手，”封真觉得自己并不能坐以待毙，他下意识地想要阻止神威，“你不觉得纹在这些地方只会弄脏你的手吗？神威……”

话音未落，封真就感觉到自己的脸颊一阵滚烫的疼痛。原来是神威一巴掌掴在他的脸上，他听到对方咬牙切齿地说：“你没有资格左右我的想法……”

“既然你那么不识时务，那我只好不再考虑你的感受了，只能狠狠地惩罚你了……”神威的手慢慢滑到封真大腿根部。

什，什么？封真只觉得冷汗从后背冒出。

封真感受到神威拿冰凉的酒精替他消毒皮肤，他还一边说：“封真，你看我对你多好啊，我怕你别人弄伤才让我亲自动手呢~”

不！你就是怕弄不伤我才要自己动手的吧！封真只觉得自己脑子里面一片浑浊，四肢越发冰冷，即使他知道这个房间的温度固定在25摄氏度的，但是他仍觉得自己似乎已经感受不到自己冰冷且麻痹的手脚了。

封真忽然听到从自己看不到的角度传来的轻笑，那人天籁般的温柔嗓音此刻在封真看来就是催命的呼唤。

“封真，你要好好享受这个过程啊……”神威的语气越是温柔，封真越是不安。

“啊——！”突然间冰冷的钢针刺穿他敏感的皮肤，极致的疼痛使他无法抑制住脱口而出的惨叫。

“嘘——”神威伸出手摸了摸封真渗出冷汗的额头，温柔地安慰道，“我才刚刚开始呢……”

“神，神威……”封真哀求着那个施暴的凶手，因疼痛而溢满眼眶的泪水的眼睛根本看不清眼前人的样貌，像是两人之间隔着一层模糊的玻璃，既近在咫尺又相隔万里，“不要，不要这样……神威……我求你，你让我做什么都可以……”

说神威的心毫无波澜是假的，他何曾听过封真用这般哀求的语气讲话？

“封真，你说做什么都可以吗？”神威用他的手指擦去封真的泪珠，他看到封真的眼里因为自己给予的“希望”而泛起光芒，不禁觉得有些好笑。

看着封真努力地点头，似乎在表达他的决心，神威觉得心头一暖，认为他确实应该给封真提供一个选择的余地。这个桀骜不驯的男人居然也有哀求他的一天，这种至高无上的快感还是第一次感受到。

“好吧，”神威的手流连于封真的脸颊，蜜色的皮肤并没有因为长期不见阳光而有白皙的趋势，跟自己白皙到几乎透明的肤色完全不同。

神威觉得封真的皮肤泛起淡淡的蜜糖甜香。

“我的条件就是——”封真听到了神威的条件，绝望充斥了他整个人。他的嘴角扯出了一个苦涩的笑容，他应该早就应该放弃了，神威不可能放过他，神威的温柔和体贴，永远都不属于他，为什么自己还会抱着这般无稽的念头呢……

 

——让我把纹身纹完。

 

 

TBC


	11. 逆转-Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 11

桃生封真失神地望着天花板，他刚刚经历了一场浩劫，他的手脚终于解脱的捆绑，但是右脚脚踝依旧被那条五米长的铁链拴住。

“真是的……我又逃不出去。”封真动了动自己酸软的双腿。神威纹的图案不大，大概一个半小时就结束了，但是，这一个半小时中，纹身针穿刺的每一针都让封真疼到无法呼吸，但是这种疼痛无法让他昏厥，反而使他清醒地经历了漫长的纹身过程。

毕竟穿刺的位置是自己的阴囊根部到肛门之间的会阴处。

封真不知道神威究竟纹了什么，也不在乎他纹了什么，毕竟那种地方，自己看不到，也不会特意去看。

但是他知道一点，纹的肯定不是什么好东西。

说也奇怪，被司狼神威强行纹身之后的几天里，他每天都过来帮自己处理伤口，也没有对自己做一些奇怪的“游戏”。一瞬间，封真想到神威也许是对自己玩腻了，但是这么一想，他并没有觉得很开心，反而有些失落……仿佛自己对司狼神威失去了利用价值一般。

桃生封真忽然觉得自己就像是一只被主人抛弃在路边的小狗，明明心底知道主人不会再回来，但还是一心一意地看着过往的车辆，一直期盼着主人会从下一辆停在自己面前的车里下来，再次将自己拥入怀中。

但，司狼神威，又怎么会把自己搂入怀中呢……对于神威而言，自己根本就不是值得他关心的人，而自己怎么会有这种不切实际的妄想呢？

封真感觉自己经过这段时间的休息，身体状况好了许多，纹身的地方以及后穴似乎也已经不再疼痛了，他便决定下床走走，松松垮垮地穿着在身上的和服并没有妨碍封真舒展一下筋骨，毕竟他已经太久没有活动过了，说也奇怪，封真发现自己身上的衣服经常被更换，却完全没有意识到何时被更换的……这也许因为自己能力的衰退吧。

实际上，神威为封真提供了半径为五米的活动范围，已经比封真想象中的要慷慨多了。但是当他往深处想想，神威总是强迫自己摆出那种耻辱的动作，铁链不够长的话，根本无法满足神威的需求呀！

没想到外表纯良的司狼神威，内心居然是那么的……封真觉得自己脸颊微微发烫，苦笑着摇了摇头。

 

另一方面，自从神威细致地一针一针穿刺在封真身上之后，他便觉得他的心似乎不受自己的掌控了。

司狼神威鬼使神差地在桃生封真身上刻下自己的名字，刻下这个他们曾经共同拥有的名字。『神威』——这个名字使自己肩负着地球的未来，目睹着身边的人一个个离自己而去的悲痛，承受着原不应自己这个年纪该承担着的责任，也让自己真正地认清了自己。

不过幸运的是，自从最后之战后，地龙神威战败被俘，被疏散离开东京的人们也回来了，也渐渐重建起那个被地龙破坏的家园，世界恢复了以往的平静，不过人类也开始意识到了自己的罪行，停下了自己所做的毁灭地球的事，大家都开始努力净化这唯一的地球……

正处于考试期的CLAMP学院很安静，大部分的学生不是在图书馆里自习就是在自习的路上。刚刚结束一门考试的司狼神威走在校园里，每当他望向那蓝蓝的天空，他才真正地意识到，战争真的结束了，这个世界上再也没有天龙也没有地龙。

“神威！”一个高大的少年从背后一把揽住神威纤细的肩膀。

忽如其来的熟悉温暖并没有让神威躲开，他知道这个人是谁——濑川景一，最后一战中失去双亲的幸存者，他对司狼神威而言一直都代表着希望。最初，他是在小鸟的死以及封真的离开后，CLAMP学院里唯一一个对司狼神威示好的人，也是唯一一个没有任何能力却在遇到危险的时候将神威紧紧保护在怀中的普通人。

“濑川同学。”神威微笑着转过头望向这个热源。被对方明媚的笑容晃眼的濑川景一一愣，他深觉自己的心砰砰直跳。

“神威，后天我们就考完最后一科了。你陪我去一个地方好不好？”看着濑川闪亮的眼睛里写满了期待，神威已经不再是一开始的那个面对别人的热情示好而不知所措的少年了，他微笑着点了点头。

“就这么说定了！”得到对方承诺的濑川高兴得拉着司狼神威往学校宿舍走去，“神威，走，我们去喝杯东西吧！”

司狼神威注视着对方兴奋的脸，濑川正滔滔不绝地讲述着他这几天的经历，他的眼睛里似乎闪耀着光芒。不知怎的，神威忽然回想起以前的事……那时候，封真撑着伞，怀里抱着那只流浪的幼犬，另一只手牵着神威的手腕，把伞撑在小狗和自己头顶，即使他自己湿透了半边身子，却依然开心地向神威介绍着自家的刀隐神社，当时封真的神情跟现在的濑川很像，但不知何时起，桃生封真就收敛了自己的情绪，总是一副严肃的模样。

注意到神威有些走神的濑川，不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发，讪笑着说：“神威，你怎么了？是我讲的东西太无聊了吗？抱歉，我竟然都没有注意到我让你觉得那么无聊了！”濑川一股脑地道歉,让神威从自己的思绪中回过神来，他意识到自己竟然又不知不觉地想起了桃生封真，他真的变得越来越奇怪了。

“不是这样的，我……我只是有点担心，后天的考试罢了。”司狼神威强行给出一个借口，虽然不太可信。

但是对方似乎没有意思的怀疑，安慰道：“神威你不用担心啦！那个课你不是学得挺好的吗？只要那个高年级的学长没有乱教你就好了呀，哈哈，再说了，你不是还有我吗？我不会让你不及格的。”

看着对方拍着胸脯向自己保证，神威觉得心头很暖，濑川或许是唯一一个真心对待自己的普通人了，没有任何的特殊之处，遇到困境会哭会难过，但是也会站起来继续走下去，弱小却隐藏着巨大的能量……这或许就是他的特殊之处了吧。

终于走到了濑川所说的咖啡厅，濑川购买了两杯咖啡并将其中一杯递给了神威，还是不善于接受他人善意的神威楞了一下，看着对方把手中的咖啡往自己的手中轻轻推了一下，他也不好意思推脱，只好接下对方的好意。

双手捧着咖啡的濑川专注地埋头喝着手中的咖啡，眼睛却时不时偷看坐在他对面的司狼神威，而他对面那人似乎真的全神贯注地品尝着咖啡，喝到奶泡时就露出满足的微笑。濑川觉得自己的心跳加速，他鼓起勇气看着神威说：“神威，请跟我交往吧！”

 

TBC


	12. 逆转-Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 12

“神威，请和我交往吧！”

濑川下定决心的一吼果然惹来周围人的瞩目，神威顿时感到气氛的尴尬，一手覆盖上濑川的手背，他皱了皱眉，压低声音问道：“濑川，你知道你在说什么吗？”

因为与对方突然有了肢体接触的濑川心跳更是加快，连忙看着神威的眼睛，真诚地说：“我知道，我从一开始就喜欢上你了，从见到你的那一刻起！”

看着对方诚挚的眼神，司狼神威说不出话来，他一直都不知道原来濑川一直是抱着这样的想法看着他的，不过这样似乎就能够解释了，为什么濑川会坚持不懈地接近一个拒人于千里之外的自己，为什么会把自己介绍给自己的家人，为什么会在遇到危险首先将自己紧紧地护在怀中……

“可是……”神威现在不知道该如何回应濑川景一，这件事真的是出乎他的意料了，他以为两人之间只是单纯的友谊，没想到对方居然对自己抱着这样的想法。

感觉到气氛有些不对的濑川景一尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，说：“你不用现在就回复我，你可以回去考虑一下，考虑之后告诉我你的答案就可以了。”

“我也就是想跟你分享我的心情罢了，并没有强迫你的意思……”

神威听出了对方的语气中浓浓的失望，说他的内心毫无波动是假的，但是，他却不知道该如何回应对方，只好说：“好的，我会回去想一下的。”

“嗯……”看着司狼神威的脸上并没有厌恶或者欣喜的表情，这一反应使濑川景一无比紧张，神威他，到底会拒绝，还是接受？

“濑川，我先回去了，我还要复习接下来的考试。”神威将手中的咖啡杯放下，他的反应冷静得仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生。

“需要我……”

“不用。”濑川话没说完就被神威打断了。望着神威干脆离开的背影，濑川不禁懊恼起来，明明要是自己不说的话，两个人还能做好朋友，但是现在讲了出来，或许自己以后都不能站在神威身边了……

虽然此时此刻的濑川感到很困扰，但是神威清楚知道自己现在只想做一件事——他想见桃生封真。

要问为什么神威这么迫切地相见封真，说实话，他不知道，他仿佛听到自己心底传来一句话——想见桃生封真。

 

飞奔在重建的道路上的司狼神威，突然停下脚步，他注意到路边新开了一间新的蛋糕店，其中一位侍应小姐站在店铺门口，手中端着一盘小杯子，每个小杯子里都被放置着切成小块的奶油蛋糕，每一块蛋糕上分布着均匀的奶油，分层的蛋糕中间夹着鲜艳的草莓以及细腻的奶油，海绵蛋糕部分蓬松松软，看着很是勾人，神威甚至能够想象蛋糕的味道与口感。

对方似乎注意到神威的视线，友好地向对方递出一个小杯子和小叉子，微笑着说：“尝试一下吧，可以给我们提供一些意见和看法哦。”

神威伸出手接住了蛋糕，细细品尝起来。果然和他想象的一样，奶油细腻却相当清爽，并没有过重的油腻感，蛋糕的气孔分布均匀且充满弹性，水果清甜但有点酸，这并不使蛋糕减分反而是点睛之笔，微酸的水果正好中和了奶油的厚重感。

“很好吃。”神威真挚地说。

对方先是一愣却马上露出甜蜜而开心的笑容，说道：“谢谢你的夸奖呀，我会转告店主的，她一定也会很高兴的。”

“那个，请问，我能买一个蛋糕吗？”神威询问道。

“当然，请进店里来。”侍应小姐将神威迎进门，并将他带到陈列着各式蛋糕的橱窗前，解释道，“这是我们所有的蛋糕，每一款蛋糕都有自己的特殊之处，有巧克力的，有双重巧克力的，有朗姆酒口味的等等，而您刚刚尝试的便是这款草莓蛋糕。其他的蛋糕都有小份的，但也只有草莓蛋糕没有小份的，只有这种整个的……这个分量，可能有点大。”

见到对方那么细心得解释着，似乎在担心神威一个人吃不完这个蛋糕。神威突然想到了什么，不禁一笑，颇有深意地说：“没关系，麻烦你帮我包起来吧。毕竟家里还有人等着我呢——”

 

拉开囚禁着封真的房门，神威发现那人竟然在床上沉沉昏睡，被子包裹着他的高大身躯，连头都埋在被子里，整个人蜷缩起来像是襁褓里婴儿。神威提着包装好的蛋糕走向房间中间，沉睡在床上丝毫没有注意到自己的床边坐着一个人，神威倒也不恼，他将手中的蛋糕放在床上，静静地看着那人的睡脸——细长的眼睛紧闭着，神威的手轻轻拂过对方的眼睛，浓密的长睫扫过他的指尖，神威喜欢这双眼睛却也讨厌这双眼睛，深金色的眼睛深邃仿佛会把人的灵魂一并吸入，但是这双眼眸里蕴含着太多太多神威不懂的情绪，神威每次望着这双眼睛，他都觉得自己会失控。神威的手划过封真高挺的鼻梁，削薄的嘴唇，他突然想起草薙的那句话“他像任何人却又不像任何人”——

不知怎的，神威双手支撑着自己的身体，缓缓地俯下身去，将自己的脸凑到对方面前，他发现自己的目光已经不能移开，就在封真的嘴唇离他只有两公分时，他竟又产生了想要吻住这个人的冲动。

“……嗯……”突然感觉到有些不适的封真吸了吸鼻子转过头去，不留痕迹地躲开了神威的触碰，一瞬间神威觉得自己被封真拒绝了，觉得心头一闷。

感觉到不适的封真睁开了惺忪的睡眼，努力地眨了眨眼，想要看清眼前的事物。在昏暗的房间里，封真只能隐约分辨出眼前的人是司狼神威不是那些日常照顾他的护理们。见到封真醒过来的神威下意识的拉开了两人之间的距离，刚清醒的封真似乎并没有意识到先前发生的事情，神威看着封真用自己的两条上臂撑起自己的上身，也许是肩胛骨上的伤妨碍了他的动作，艰难地使自己坐起身来。

经过自己的努力坐起身来的封真随后并没有其他的动作，只是静静地坐着在床上看着自己的手发呆，因为自己睡觉动作不雅而歪七扭八的和服随意地挂在身上，右肩的和服似乎就要肩上滑落，坐起后与被窝的细微温差让封真时不时扁了扁嘴，正在发呆的封真没有留意神威正看着他，也许是因为他还没从睡梦中清醒过来。

神威的目光自他进房那一刻起就没有从封真身上移开，从封真转醒到他自己坐起身来，封真脸上的每一个细微的表情，每一个细小的肢体动作都没能逃过神威的法眼。

“封真，我刚刚买了蛋糕，你要不要试一下？”不觉有何不妥的封真乖巧地点了点头。

只见微笑着神威打开精致的蛋糕盒，直接用手指挖了一块奶油下来并将手指伸到封真嘴边，温柔地笑道：“封真尝尝吧。”

封真看着自己眼前的奶油，毫不迟疑地将神威的手指含住，仿佛没有意识自己口中的并不是叉子。渐渐恢复神智的封真也许意识到口中的“叉子”比普通叉子要圆润得多，便伸出手将自己口中的“叉子”拿出，期间还不忘将“叉子”上的奶油舔个干净。神威不由自主地动了动手指，缠上封真的舌头有稍微的互动。原本想着封真已经意识到方才放进自己口中的是什么，可是封真只是抓住神威细长的手指细细端详，仿佛认不出来那是什么一般。

“好吃吗？”神威被封真的反应逗乐。

“嗯！”封真并没有说话，却重重地点了个头，像个想要得到父母夸奖的孩子一般。

这个带着撒娇意味的回答在神威看来，刚刚睡醒的封真简直可爱得不行而且还带着一丝性感。司狼神威感到封真的口腔很温暖，但也感受到封真的手很冰冷，即使封真刚刚睡醒，手指却冰得可怕。

“再吃一口好吗？”神威引诱着封真，果不其然看到对方轻轻地闭上眼睛，表现出一副无比信任的模样。

这次神威拿起草莓蛋糕上装饰的整个草莓，重重地在蛋糕上刮下一坨奶油，将草莓放进封真口中，就在封真要将草莓含住的瞬间，神威将草莓从封真的口中拿出，果然看到了对方不解又遗憾地望着自己的表情，神威心头一阵痛快。神威将草莓放进封真面前，引诱着封真主动咬住那颗新鲜甜美的红色果实，在封真即将咬到的那一刻，神威便坏心地将那果实移动到别处。这么来回几遍，封真的头脑也渐渐清晰起来，意识到自己正经历着什么，不过那颗“万恶”的草莓最终还是进了封真的口中，香甜的汁水在他口中迸溅唤醒了他整个混沌的头脑。

没有放过封真一丝反应的神威知道封真清醒了，嘴角不禁上翘，用拇指沾上一团奶油抹在封真的下唇上，指尖恶劣地在对方削薄的唇上按压着，强迫对方放松牙关。

“封真，既然你醒了，我们做点有趣的游戏吧——”神威嘴角扬起充满恶意的笑容，封真即使知道神威肯定又有什么新点子折磨他，但他还是被对方的笑容所吸引——这个笑容，封真从来没见过。

神威打了个响指，房间的灯瞬间被点亮——

 

 

TBC


	13. 逆转-Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 13

不明所以的封真被神威推倒在床上，感受到神威的手正逡巡于封真的腰间，意识到神威正是在寻找封真和服的腰带，封真不假思索地按着了神威不规矩的手，坚定地望向神威的眼睛。眼前这双蓝紫色的眸子似乎充满了无辜，封真先是一愣，不禁放松了自己手中的力度。

可惜的是神威已经不再是当初那个天真感性的少年，现在的他，善于利用自己的优势以及他人的弱点，不会放弃任何一个能使他达到目的的机会。只见神威趁封真失神的时刻跨坐封真身上，左手努力解开封真的腰带，右手紧紧地压住封真的肩部，利用他的肩伤达到对他的有效镇压。

当封真回过神时，经过司狼神威的不懈努力，封真的和服腰带已经被神威把玩在手中，封真身上的和服也已经起不到遮蔽身体的作用了，露出了光裸的上身。看着自己手上那跟腰带，神威想到什么似的露出了得意的笑容。

一心想要从神威手中抢回腰带的封真并不知道他在想什么，用那只没有被禁锢的右手去抢夺腰带，在封真高速灵活的动作下，他右手并起的手指成为了冷酷的武器。突然感受到封真攻击的神威下意识往自己的右方闪躲，突然感觉的自己脸颊上留下一丝温暖，用手中的布条一擦，鲜血染上雪白的腰带，神威不禁勾起嘴角——有意思。

“真不愧是封真啊——身体恢复得真快！”神威一边闪避着封真的攻击一边说道。说实话，负伤的封真无论在力量还是在速度上都大不如前，但是他身体恢复状况的进展倒是超乎神威的想象。不过，现在的封真右脚还被一条锁链捆绑住，大大限制了他的动作，他的左手紧紧抓住自己的衣服，不让和服有散开的可能，只有右手能够自由使用，但是由于肩伤的缘故，右手并不能抬得太高。封真张开双膝跪在床上蓄力，目光紧紧地盯着神威，就像是野兽注视着自己的猎物一般，似乎下一秒就能够跳跃到神威此时所在的位置，只听见封真咬牙切齿地说：“把腰带还给我！”

看着处于战斗模式的封真，神威舔了舔手中腰带，戏谑地说：“还给你？那等一下不就不好玩了吗？”

见神威并没有还他的意思，封真跳起用自己被锁链禁锢的右脚攻击神威的颈部，不出意外地被神威用自己左手手臂挡下，封真顺势借力转身将左脚瞄准神威的头部，没想到封真有此一招的神威只好下蹲躲开封真的攻击。一瞬间失去攻击目标的封真调整自己的姿态落在神威原先的位置上，但是目光始终没有从神威身上移开，就连抓住衣服的手也没有松开——

神威狼狈地站在床上弯腰喘着粗气，惊魂未定地拍了拍自己的胸口，嬉笑着：“今天的封真好热情！”

听及此，封真不禁不悦地眉头一皱，神威的语气，很像有洙川空汰——吊儿郎当的。

“不过，热身活动结束了——”语气有些不悦的神威抓起自己脚边的长锁链，用力一扯，封真的右脚随着神威的动作而失了平衡，突然失去支撑的封真随着锁链被拖到神威面前。由于一时右脚被扯动的封真，封真蓦地失了方寸，抓住衣服的手突然一松，但是他很快便重新抓住自己腰间的布料，但是原本只露出小腿的和服此时已经开到了大腿处。

神威顺势用膝盖实实地压上封真的胸口，让对方无法难受地呼吸。“封真，你怎么那么不乖呢？你的头别动啊！”神威一边膝盖用力镇压，双手一边将自己手中拿着的那条腰带蒙住封真的眼睛，但是由于封真一直摇头还一直喊着“不要”，一点都不配合，神威只好狠狠地一口咬上嘴唇，直到他尝到对方唇上传来的腥甜。

突感唇上一阵刺痛的封真一时忘了挣扎，他当然知道究竟是什么在他唇上施暴，因为这一画面只出现过他的妄想中……

趁着封真此时并没有挣扎，神威将手铐将对方的双手铐起并固定在床头的支架上。再次失去视觉的封真并没有过多的惶恐，毕竟，一回生两回熟，不过他的其他感官倒是一如既往地变得更加敏感了。

“封真啊——你知道吗？你的嘴巴……挺甜的。”神威盯着封真的脸，果然，他的耳朵变得通红。看着此时无力挣扎的封真，神威撩开松松垮垮披在封真身上的和服，果然，若隐若现的性感跟全身赤裸是无法媲美的。和服的袖子依旧套在封真的手臂上，但是此时大开的和服四号不能遮蔽封真的身体，此时的和服就像是敞开的外套一般，将外套底下的光景一览无余。知道自己身上此时没有任何遮蔽物的封真不禁并起双腿并且保持弯曲的姿态，并将双腿倾向一边，企图挡住自己的性器——他能感受到神威炽热的视线。

没错，神威并没有意识到自己很是贪恋封真的身体，他也不认为自己总是注视着对方的身体有何不妥。充足的光线下，封真的身体闪耀着蜜糖一般诱人的光泽。封真背后垫着的枕头使他能够挺起上身，但也因为如此，紧张而剧烈上下浮动的胸膛就更加显眼，胸前褐色的乳珠因为接触到冷空气而不禁挺立，对方不由自主绷紧的腹部展示出形状漂亮的八块腹肌，身上斑驳的浅淡伤疤似乎在提醒着神威这个男人曾经遭受过怎么样的残忍对待，这个男人弯起的双腿企图将自己的性器遮挡，可惜神威此时所站的位置还是能看到未被完全遮挡的沉睡分身，男人并没有意识到他那双修长匀称的长腿此时的动作是多么撩人，腿上分布着结实却不过分的肌肉，很好地显示出来腿部的肌肉线条，却不难看出这双腿也布满了浅色的疤痕。

神威的心里一直有个疑问，为什么封真身上并没有过多的毛发。理论上，像他一般充满男子气概的男人，雄性荷尔蒙分泌一般较旺盛因此毛发也会相对较多，可是封真不一样，全身上下除了头发和眉毛睫毛之外，就连胡子都几乎不长，他身上几乎完全没有毛发，身上只有一层薄薄的颜色浅淡的绒毛。要不是他特意吩咐封真的护理们不需要处理封真的毛发，不然他都不知道这个事实，让他还以为封真光滑的下体是因为有脱毛的习惯。

神威拿起一直放在床边的蛋糕，说：“封真，我们一起试试这个蛋糕的味道吧——”

 

 

TBC 


	14. 逆转-Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 14

神威再用手指挖出一大块奶油，硬生生塞进封真的口中，此时完全从睡梦中清醒的封真当然知道那“餐具”就是司狼神威的手指，但是他不打算也不舍得狠狠地咬伤这根美丽的指头。他也似乎只是单纯地想让封真品尝一般，将奶油塞进封真口中后便将手指拔出，不明所以且无法视物的封真格外留意着周围的声响，尤其是那些由神威发出的声音，生怕自己漏掉神威任何一个细微的情绪。

神威的动作很温柔，呼吸也很平稳，让封真产生了两人之间的关系似乎回到最初，但是他知道，再也不可能了。

就在封真在心底暗暗嘲笑自己的时候，冷不丁地口中又被神威塞了一口奶油，一时分神的封真并没有含住那奶油，反而蹭到了自己的脸上。忽然神威眉间一锁，似乎有些不悦。虽封真无法看见眼前发生了什么，可他顿时觉得四周温度骤降，暗想不妙，果然下一瞬间他就感受到了一个物体向他袭来，速度之快让他感受到冰冷的风从脸颊刮过，条件反射性地往后一躲。

预想中的疼痛并没有出现在封真脸上，反而是脸上一热——

封真疑惑着放松了自己的戒备，缓缓地松开自己紧皱的眉间，感觉到眼前的正是神威浓密卷翘的睫毛，对方紧闭的双眼微微颤动，扇子般的睫毛轻扫过他的脸颊。神威的刘海垂落在封真的脸上，发丝轻轻撩过他的鼻梁让他忍不住皱了皱鼻子。此时，封真才察觉自己的唇被一个温热柔软的东西覆盖上，突然感觉到自己的口腔里像是被什么活物占据了，那东西蹭过他口腔的每一个角落，还缠绕着自己的舌，无论自己躲到何方都会被重新缠上，让自己无所遁形，偶尔还能感觉到一股强大的吸力使自己的舌与那活物交缠在一起，而且，这个东西还能夺取氧气……

鬼使神差似的，神威看见封真的嘴角沾有些许奶油，蓦地他想起封真的嘴唇也是甜的，他就忍不住想要尝一尝那口奶油会不会比原来的味道香甜，身体就比大脑先做出反应了——

他吻上那双倔强的唇，果然如他所想的那般，对方唇上有着奶油的甜香，唇部的触感与奶油的柔软不相同，富有弹性却又有些干燥的神奇触感让他不由自主地想进行更深一步的探索，他也确实这么做了，他用自己灵活的舌头探索着封真的口腔，不出意外地神威品尝到了奶油的味道，与此同时他也尝到了一种清爽的味道，但是他不知道这个与奶油的甜腻完全不同的味道是从何而来。从未有过这个体验的神威情不自禁地用力吮吸着对方削薄的嘴唇，用自己的舌头去缠绕对方的舌，封真的舌一开始抗拒地逃避着自己的攻势，但是后来却被自己纠缠地不得不跟随着自己的动作一并起舞。

正当神威沉迷与两人之间的“游戏”无法自拔之时，他突然听见封真发出了痛苦的呻吟声，感受到自己身下这人不受控制的颤抖，他连忙放开对方。看到封真因为缺氧变得涨红的脸，神威虽说内疚，内心却又有难以名状的成就感，不得不说，被蒙住双眼的封真的确格外敏感。

他仿佛一条离水的鱼不停地张合着自己的嘴，终于被放过的封真贪婪地汲取着空气中的氧气，他上下起伏的胸膛显示了此时强烈的求生欲。

注意到封真的脸色渐渐恢复正常的司狼神威觉得可以继续自己的大计了——趁因缺氧而失神的封真并不能说出一些让人扫兴的话。

神威用两根手指挖出一大块奶油伴随些许海绵蛋糕细致地涂抹在封真的胸膛上，冰凉的奶油在触碰到温热的身体的瞬间，对方健壮的身体还是忍不住一震，神威露出一个无声的满意笑容。神威用自己的手指勾画出蜜色的胸肌上的沟壑，深色的胸膛沾染着雪白的奶油显得并不突兀，反而在神威眼中似乎还散发着焦糖的苦香。被切开的新鲜草莓与蛋糕一起释放着特殊的诱人香气，神威为这个味道寻找了一个最适合的位置，他将这块诱人的甜品稳稳地覆盖住封真的乳首，鲜红的草莓正好挡住了那颗颤抖的乳珠，另一边的乳珠则是被蛋糕与奶油包裹。

继续在封真身上努力勾勒对方线条的神威不由分说地扯开原先披挂在封真身上的和服，刹那间封真光裸的身体就完全暴露在空气中了。神威将甜美的蛋糕涂抹于封真的腹部，雪白的奶油痕迹伴随着蓬松的蛋糕似乎只是这艳丽菜肴的一丝点缀，大颗的草莓果肉在那这蜜色的“器皿”上显得尤其鲜艳可爱。看了看自己手中的蛋糕盘子，神威原想这个的蛋糕只足够抹于上身，不料现在蛋糕盘上还剩至少四分之一的蛋糕。神威往封真身上一瞥，会心一笑，将其覆盖于封真沉睡的分身上以及那修长的大腿上，浓密的奶油并没有随着封真微不足道的挣扎而脱落。

看着将脸埋进自己臂弯的封真，神威注意到他的耳尖确是通红，心头涌出强烈的满足感。神威将自己的身体覆上封真，缓慢地凑向封真的耳边，伸出舌头挑拨着封真通红的耳垂，如预料般地看到封真的身体剧烈颤抖。神威用自己柔软湿润的嘴唇轻轻按压摩擦那格外敏感的耳垂，目睹对方死死地咬住自己红肿的下唇却不愿让任何一丝呻吟逃逸，神威蓦然想起方才两人之间那个不伦不类的吻，他甚至没有注意到自己的露出得意的微笑。看着对方紧咬住自己的唇似乎都要渗出血来，神威一边将自己左手的拇指轻轻抚摸封真的上唇，指甲还恶意地轻轻刮过对方唇部皮肤，一边孜孜不倦地舔弄对方的耳廓，轻轻啃咬对方通红的耳骨，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭对方耳后敏感的肌肤，这种充满情色的爱抚惹得身下人的颤抖更是剧烈。

当然神威并没有停滞不前，他顺着封真脖颈一直下移，用舌头舔过胸前奶油留下痕迹，舌尖上细腻的触感让神威迷恋，不由自主地加大了自己吮吸的力度，用洁白的贝齿摩擦着对方蜜色的肌肤。随着胸膛的奶油被神威舔食干净后，神威直觉得自己需要一些酸甜的草莓来中和一下奶油的甜腻，他直接瞄准了封真乳尖上红艳艳的草莓——

“啊——！”忽如其来的刺激让封真不禁松开了牙关，强烈的羞耻感让他随后发出了幼兽般地哀鸣，声音传入神威耳中，可怜却又可爱。

舔过粘在封真乳首的草莓，神威细细品尝起来，确实是甜美的味道，封真那被撩拨的乳首挺立于空气中，司狼神威不禁想要咬住这个小东西，他的确也是这么做的。对方咬合力度忽大忽小，让封真握住拳头全身紧绷以阻止自己发出那可耻的声音，可神威突然狠狠地咬住那颗红肿的乳珠，疼痛让封真最终还是被迫发出了声。突如其来的疼痛让封真不禁扭动身体企图摆脱这种痛苦，最重要的是，有种怪异的酥麻感产生并从脊背涌上头脑，说不出喜欢却不讨厌。

清楚听见封真那声呻吟的神威感到满意，那声低沉却又带着难以抑制的情欲，这声音让他不自觉浑身燥热，先前看到昴流与星史郎交合的景象再次浮现在他脑海中——想要听到更多！脑中产生这种渴求的神威毫不犹豫就解下自己校服上的领带，让领带隔开封真的双唇，让他不能再压抑任何一丝呻吟，因为神威——不想放过任何一丝封真发出的声音。

无法合上嘴的封真再也无法抑制自己的声音，此时已经变得敏感不已的身体不能承受任何刺激，无论多么细微的刺激都能让他发出耻辱的呻吟。可是，现在的神威像小猫那样细细舔过他腹部的奶油，神威的手指按揉着刚刚被咬得红肿挺立的乳头，突然的揉捏让封真反射性地弓起了身。随后，他听见了神威的耻笑，收紧的腹部上感受到对方偶尔的啃咬以及用力的吮吸更是刺激得封真头皮发麻，这无疑加倍他此时的痛苦，眼睛不由自主地渗出生理泪水，就连呼吸也变得沉重。

 

神威饶有兴致地看着自己方才的杰作，封真小麦色的身体上布满了星星点点的红痕，方才遭受一番蹂躏的乳头更是红艳，像极了诱人采撷的朱果。此时正遮挡着封真半勃的分身的蛋糕使神威觉得眼前的景象更是淫靡，对方无法闭合的嘴有一丝晶莹的液体顺着嘴角流下，因难耐的刺激而不自觉颤抖的身体，因不适而相互摩擦的双腿，因难以平复心跳而发出气若游丝的呻吟，无一不在诱惑着司狼神威，宛如深海里的塞壬。

白天经历了高强度考试的神威觉得自己正需要一些适当的活动释放自己压力——没有过多考虑的神威解开自己的裤头，掏出自己那根早就勃起的阳具。神威分开封真的双腿并将自己埋在对方双腿之间，同时将自己的分身蹭了蹭封真分身上的丝滑奶油，用手将两人的性器包裹起来，让两人同时感受对方的温度。神威不忘恶趣味地上下蹭了蹭，似乎是刚意识到与自己分身接触的究竟是何物的封真惊得浑身僵直，神威轻声说：“封真，你真的——是个宝贝啊！”

听及此，封真的分身忽然挺立，注意到这一变化的神威笑道：“喜欢我这么夸你吗？……真是变态呢——”

话毕，神威充满恶意地捏了一下封真分身的顶端，惹得封真发出一声疼痛的尖叫以及伴随啜泣的呼吸声。但是神威并不打算就此放过封真，他用手上下撸动两人紧贴的性器，当他感觉自己的阳具足够硬挺，他用手沾上奶油并将奶油送入封真紧闭的密穴。

“不要！”封真出言阻止，可惜神威并不打算理会他的意见。封真那多日没有使用的后穴变得紧致，仿佛从来没有被开发过一般，神威对此感到十分满意。

探进密穴的手指熟门熟路地探索着，神威那沾有奶油的灵活手指在小穴中缓慢地旋转开发着，指腹拂过肠道内部的纹路，穴外的手指温柔地揉按着穴口。经历过先前跳蛋调教的封真也调整呼吸，渐渐放松了下来并适应了神威的手指，神威的开发行为也渐入佳境，手指的数量渐渐从一根加到了三根，神威听见耳边传来封真越来越沉重的喘气声，情不自禁地用指甲用力划过对方敏感的肠道内壁，果然听到封真痛苦惨叫的声音。满心愉悦的神威将自己手指缓慢地模拟抽插的动作，原本只有奶油润滑的甬道传来了扑哧扑哧的淫秽水声，封真也从痛苦地呻吟发出了诱人的情动的呻吟声。

神威见小穴开发得差不多就将自己的手指取出，抬起封真的一条腿并将其扛着肩上，看着失去了手指而依依不舍地收缩着的小穴，再也忍受不住诱惑的神威将滚烫的肉刃狠狠地插入封真的后穴中，可是取而代之的阳具尺寸与手指相差甚远，更何况神威有着与他外表不符的傲人分身，即使适应了手指粗细的封真还是因穴口的撕裂而忍不住惨叫，但是伴随着神威缓慢插入，努力放松自己身体的封真也接受了那粗壮的阳具。

看着全身渗出冷汗的封真，神威的心不禁泛起涟漪，解开了禁锢封真口唇的领带以及封锁他视线的腰带，就连禁锢双手的手铐也被神威一手捏碎了。此时神威才注意到封真的脸颊被领带勒出红痕，心疼地亲吻了一下那红痕，震惊与这个动作的神威连忙终止这个动作，他不可以，绝对不可以对封真做出这种怜爱的动作！而沉浸于下身的痛苦中的封真并没有意识到方才发生的事，他的双手用力地抓住身下的床单。

不再心疼封真的神威泄愤似的挺身抽插着，似乎不理会身下人发出惨叫。自我调整的封真只好把腿张得更开并且放松自己的身体，想要减轻自己的痛苦。被那紧致炽热甬道所吸引的神威双手固定住封真的腰身，更加卖力地挺进，神威那过于常人的分身被他抽出封真的小穴，在小穴不适收缩的瞬间在狠狠地插入，每一次的猛烈地抽插都让封真难以呼吸，他如离水的鱼一般大口呼吸着空气。明明这种性爱是痛苦远大于快感，封真却感觉自己的全身变得酥麻，还是有一丝快感涌上他的大脑，而他无法抗拒这种感觉……

被神威粗暴抽插的小穴渐渐习惯那阳具，并且分泌越来越多的肠液，随着神威抽插的动作水声越来越大，而封真也觉得铺天盖地的快感向他袭来，他感受到两人交合处的亲密，感受到神威分身的形状大小，感觉自己身上的每一个毛孔都叫嚣着想要神威——

 

不知道被神威操弄了多久的封真只觉得自己全身疼痛不已，可是这个在他身上的施暴者完全没有释放的打算。就在司狼神威抽插的时候，突然他分身的前端碰到封真小穴内的某一点，封真禁不住这突如其来的刺激并释放了自己，后穴不自主地用力一夹就感受到一股滚烫的暖流释放在自己的小穴里。

因为高潮而失神的封真呆滞地望着镜子天花板中的自己和已经从自己体内抽离的神威，若不是神威清丽的脸上泛起淡淡红霞，他衣冠整洁得似乎方才什么都没发生似的。反观自己衣不蔽体，身上斑斑点点的红痕，红肿的嘴唇，以及无法合起的大腿，神威刚刚释放在自己体内的精液伴随着因撕裂渗出的血丝也随着张合的穴口流到雪白床单上，这幅模样真是令人不耻，这样的自己像极了那些敞开腿承欢人下的男宠，但是，这只是因为对方是司狼神威，只是司狼神威。

不知道封真此刻心中所想的司狼神威因压力得到释放的心情大好，见桃生封真呆呆地望向天花板，神威轻声凑到封真耳边引诱道：“你看到镜子里面闪烁的红点了吗？……”青葱般的手指还指向天花板那几乎无法肉眼分辨的红点，继续说道：“那是摄像机……也就是说，这里发生的一切都被拍摄下来了，封真。”

看见封真望向自己吃惊的神情以及那急剧收缩的金色瞳孔，神威笑得美艳，解释道：“这只是其中一个，这个房间里……从你进来的那一刻起，就布满了摄像机——”

话毕，神威头也不回地离开了房间，躺在床上的封真不禁用手臂挡住双眼苦笑，却没人看到一滴晶莹的泪珠沿着眼角滑落。

 

TBC


	15. 逆转-Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉part 15

在考场里的时间过得飞快，司狼神威终于结束了高二的最后一场紧张的考試，踏出考场的瞬间他不禁松了一口气，所幸方才考试的题目都是自己之前复习过的，不然按照自己昨天的放纵，今日的考试必定挂彩了。但回想起昨日封真那率直且有趣的表现，神威不禁露出了一丝温柔的笑容。

“神威！”突如其来的一声大吼伴随着一只大手搭在了神威的肩上，打断了神威那令万物黯然的笑容。

原来是空汰。神威紧绷着的神经一下就放松了。

“空汰，你考得怎么样？”神威语气轻松地问道，但是也阻止不了他习惯性皱眉。

“我肯定考得很好啦！这种小事本大爷根本不放在眼里哈哈哈哈哈，”空汰双手叉腰狂野地笑着，但见他眼神一转，微微弯腰盯着神威的脸，吓得神威不禁往后倒退一步，“倒是你，年纪轻轻的，跟个老头一样天天皱眉，真令人担忧。”话音刚落就伸出手指想要揉平神威紧缩的眉间。

神威没有不打算躲开空汰的“攻击”，毕竟已经不是空汰第一次这么做了。“神威！原来你在这里啊！我找你很久了”两人同时望向声源，是熟悉的身影——濑川景一。

“哈哈哈哈濑川你来了呀！”空汰揉了揉跑过来的濑川景一的头发，“我们家的神威承蒙你的照顾了！”

“哪里哪里！”濑川听状不禁站得笔直，似乎还想朝空汰敬礼，像是见到长官一般，“都是神威在照顾我啦。”

听见濑川景一的话，神威不禁一震，若不是因为自己，或许濑川的双亲就不会死了……

“你真是个好孩子呢！”空汰摸了摸自己的下巴，故作老成地说，“把神威交给你，我就放心了。”

濑川听闻不禁脸一红，这气氛仿佛就是在见家长，把自己家孩子托付给别人一样。

空汰看了看手表，急转话题说：“我先不跟你们说了，我约了岚去旅游，今天晚上的飞机，我先走了啊！”

“一路走好哦！玩得愉快哦！”看着空汰边跑边挥手的身影，濑川一边挥手并大声喊道。神威虽然没有喊出声，但是他也朝空汰挥手。

 

空汰的身影已经走远，剩下的濑川景一和司狼神威之间非常安静，不禁让濑川感到一丝尴尬。

“对了，神威，你接下来有时间吗？”濑川首先打破寂静，他对尴尬的气氛很不适应。

神威疑惑地望着他，说道：“我有时间的，怎么了？”

“我想你陪我去一个地方……”神威发现濑川的神色不太对劲，但是他也不打算多问，便默默地点了点头。

一路上，总是在两人间找话题的濑川破天荒的安静，似乎他有什么心事。今天的天空很晴朗，还有阵阵微风吹来，很舒适。神威也没有刻意找话题，他感觉到濑川今天与平常不太一样。两人经过一间花店，濑川停下脚步，看着店门口摆放的花束，他挑选了一束淡雅的菊花并且搭配了几朵百合。神威看到濑川手中捧着的刚刚付完款的花，他的心底已经有了个大概，他们大概是要去给濑川的双亲扫墓了……这也就能够解释为何濑川今天有些反常了。

经过了长途跋涉，两人站在了濑川双亲的石碑前，神威看着濑川点上他带来的线香，将方才买的花摆放在石碑前，他的神情并不凝重，反而很轻松，与他在来的途中的状态不同。但是神威觉得他这股模样，很不真实。

“爸爸妈妈，我今天已经高二毕业了，我会照顾自己的，你们不用担心我，”濑川轻松地说着，“你们知道吗？我找到暑假兼职了，修学旅行就可以直接去了，你们不用担心，那是家寿司店，老板人很好的，而且他说我可以在他那里免费吃饭呢！真是个好人！”

神威看着濑川将自己最近生活的点点滴滴都跟父母细细述说，让神威不禁有些羡慕。自己并没有父亲，而母亲，死后连尸体都没能留下来，就是因为自己这所谓的命运，自己身边的人一个个离开，正如母亲，时鼓阿姨，小鸟……

不可以，我不能再让身边的人离开我了！神威暗想。

 

“濑川，我觉得你并没有你表面上看上去那么开心……”神威担忧地看着身边这个帅气的大男孩。两人已经离开了公墓，扫墓过后的濑川景一似乎轻松了许多，笑容也回到了脸上，但是神威觉得濑川似乎还是沉浸在伤感中。

“神威，你知道吗？已经一年多了……”濑川轻声说，神威注意到他嘴角苦涩的微笑。“我还一直觉得只是一场梦，我的父母可能只是去了一个比较远的地方旅行，他们一定会回来了……说不定当我回到家打开门，就能看到他们回来了。”

“你觉得我是不是很傻？”濑川笑着揉了揉自己的头发，但神威看到他的眼中泛起泪光，这个男孩强忍着难过的坚强让他一时间不知道该说些什么去安慰。

明明是『神威』的错，却让其他人为他承受痛苦！

司狼神威默默地抱住了这个假装坚强的男孩子，似乎这样能够安慰到对方一般。惊觉自己被抱住的濑川景一，笑出声来，但是与此同时眼角也挤出了眼泪。

“神威，谢谢你……”神威听到自己耳边传来对方低低的啜泣声，他毕竟只是个少年，他已经承受很多了。

等濑川平静下来，天边已经泛起了晚霞，像是火焰燃烧了整个天空一般。司狼神威去自动贩卖机购买了两罐绿茶，递给眼睛已经肿起来的濑川，示意让他冰敷一下。濑川乖巧地拿起两罐冰凉的绿茶轻轻敷在自己哭肿了的眼睛上，实在是太丢人了！居然跟在神威面前露出了那么差劲的一面！

敷了一时半刻濑川便觉得自己感觉好多了，心情也平复下来了。他突然想起另外已经十分重要的事情。

“神威，那件事，你……考虑得怎么样？”濑川紧张地望着司狼神威，对方波澜不惊的脸让他越发紧张，他自己都没发现自己的手正紧紧地攥着自己的衣角，他生怕神威忘记了这件事还出言提醒，“就是，我想跟你交往的事。”

要不是濑川提起，司狼神威真的忘记了。神威本想拒绝，但是他的心底有个疑问，为什么要拒绝呢？再者，亲眼目睹濑川失去双亲的遭遇，他实在是难辞其咎，心里的内疚让他实在说不出那个“不”字。

“濑川，我答应你……”神威犹豫着答应了，在回应的一瞬间，他突然觉得自己的心像是被什么堵住了一般，说不出的难受。

听见司狼神威答应自己的濑川景一不敢相信地瞪大了双眼，双手紧紧抓住神威的双臂，看着对方的眼睛问道：“真的吗？”

看神威微笑着点了点头，濑川才敢相信自己，高兴地一把将体型比自己小一圈的神威抱起来转了一圈才放下来。看着濑川重新露出元气满满的笑容，神威也笑了出来，但是，他内心深处总觉得他这么做是不对的，但为什么是不对的，他不知道。

 

确认关系的两人在第一天并没有过多的亲密接触，也许是两人都觉得进展不需要太快。晚上，濑川景一依依不舍地将神威送回家中，两人站在门口看着对方，却谁都没有说出那句“再见”。濑川鼓起勇气弯下腰轻轻地在神威白皙的脸颊上亲了一下，他觉得自己此时的耳朵肯定红得发烫，然后逃离似的说了句“晚安”就跑走了，留下一脸呆滞的司狼神威站在门口。

终于回到家的司狼神威收敛了面对濑川时的温柔笑容，一个瞬移便到了基地，他径直走向那间他十分熟悉的房间——司狼神威知道，有个人正在等他。

 

TBC


	16. 逆轉-Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 16

门被推开的声音在静谧的夜里格外刺耳——

“我……到底睡了多久？”沉睡的封真被突然的开门声惊醒，坐起身来揉了揉眼睛喃喃道。不知怎的，他竟惊出了一身薄汗，皮肤也有些冰凉，似乎方才那个觉睡得并不安稳。桃生封真不知为何觉得自己越发的累，而且发觉自己最近变得嗜睡，在睡梦中的时间也越来越长了。

房内的灯因那进来的人而自动打开，那人似乎并没有听到封真的话，直走到封真的床边坐下了，司狼神威看着眼前这人的头发因为薄汗而有几缕粘在脸上。司狼神威看着那人有些迷糊的双眼，鬼使神差地伸出手温柔拨开那几缕违和的发丝，手指触碰那人冰凉的脸颊，神威的手不禁一颤，他记忆中的桃生封真一直都是温暖的。

司狼神威看着对方此刻温顺的模样，胸腔充斥着强烈的满足感，但是他并没有忘记，无论是看上去多么温顺的野兽，它们始终保留自己的兽性，很有可能趁你不注意的时候，狠狠地反咬你一口。

“封真，我有一个好消息要跟你说，”司狼神威注意着封真的一举一动，也不打算放过他任何一个微小的表情，但是此时的桃生封真似乎并没有听懂他在说什么一般，原本放空的目光此时望向司狼神威的眼睛，“我今天答应了濑川的请求。”

见封真始终并没有什么反应，神威解释道：“我答应跟濑川景一交往了。”

桃生封真缓缓地把视线转移到自己的手，他发现自己的双手不受控制地颤抖起来，全身感到越发寒冷，他不禁握紧了自己的手。司狼神威并没有错过封真的反应，他确定了封真的软肋就是自己，他的生活，他的命运，永远都是被自己掌控。

“我相信你是不知道这个人的，”神威狠狠地捏住封真的下颌，强迫他望着自己，“他的父母是在你破坏结界的时候无辜丧生的人，他一直勇敢面对自己不公的人生，他一直在我的生活中鼓励我，他是给了我希望的人。”

冷不防听到对方的冷笑，神威咬了咬牙，朝着封真的脸颊狠狠地挥拳：“你有什么资格嘲笑他？！这一切都是你造成的。”

果不其然听到对方疼到抽气，他的嘴角也渗出一丝血液。桃生封真抬起手背擦了擦自己嘴角，看着自己手背上的血渍竟有些头晕，他闭着眼睛深呼吸，晕眩感消失了，桃生封真隐约觉得自己有些不对劲。

“嘲笑他？”封真突然感到一阵头痛袭来，并且耳边听见轰鸣声，沙哑着声音反问道，“呵……我嘲笑的是你，你答应他，只是因为你愧疚……你明明知道他父母的死是你造成的。你知道，无论……你的决定是什么，他们的死，都是必然的。”

“你闭嘴！”神威将封真按倒在床上，左手捂住他的口鼻，右手用力的钳固住封真的脖颈，虎口处用力地挤压着他的气管，使他无法呼吸。神威感受到自己身下封真那双修长的双腿不断挣扎，看着封真用他无力的双手想要掰开那禁锢他的手，毫无意义地反抗着，让神威不禁觉得有趣。

司狼神威看见封真的眼神溃散无力挣扎才放开他。

坐在床边的神威看着被放开的桃生封真贪婪地汲取空气，缺氧的脸涨得通红，双手无力地摊在身上，和服被挣扎开而露出的光裸胸膛上下浮动。从神威的角度，正好能看到对方胸肌的弧度和裸露的长腿，那只被禁锢的脚踝更显诱惑，他眼神一暗。但正因为桃生封真过于用力的呼吸使他不禁咳嗽起来，一只手紧紧地压住自己的胸口，整个人都蜷缩起来了。

好不容易缓过来的桃生封真觉得自己全身脱力，眼前仍是一大片黑影。他突然感觉到有个柔软的东西再次堵住了他的呼吸，他感受到一只温暖的手覆盖住他的眼睛，完全夺走了他的视觉。

桃生封真知道自己的嘴唇正被啃咬，那个熟悉的疼痛让他知道那是神威……只是他不懂，为什么神威要吻他？

真的很甜……正忘情地啃咬着桃生封真的司狼神威情不自禁地想。自从上次他尝到接吻的滋味后，他觉得每当自己回想起那个吻，心里就像是有一只调皮的小猫在用它的爪子轻轻地挠着，简直让他欲罢不能，这才使得他在看到封真喘息而微张的嘴唇，那削薄而水润的唇像是在勾引他一般，他才失控地扑向那诱惑。

司狼神威将自己的唇狠狠地覆上对方微张的唇，他脑中回味着当初的味道，他不禁放轻了动作。司狼神威将右手蒙住了封真的眼睛，他可不想看到封真那金色的眼眸里露出憎恶或者恐惧之类，使他兴致全无的眼神。神威用自己的嘴唇轻轻地摩擦着对方的薄唇，感受着对方嘴唇的柔软，他的左手轻轻拂过封真那略显消瘦的脸颊，直至扶住他的下颌。司狼神威伸出舌头舔了舔对方那被摩擦得发烫的唇，然后他张大嘴并将对方的双唇含在自己口中，灵活的舌头扫过对方洁白的牙齿，企图闯入对方并不牢固饿牙关，他不忘轻柔地啃咬对方的嘴唇，那柔软的感觉就像是咬着一颗弹性十足的软糖一般，他自己鼻尖还能闻到对方身上清洗过后的清香。

从前在地牢的时候，司狼神威要求医护人员对桃生封真进行清洁以及基础的治疗，但自从神威发现更加有趣的游戏之后，神威便让医护人员在他“游戏”过后对桃生封真进行衣服的更换以及彻底的清洗，其中包括清洁后穴内的东西。

封真用自己的手肘顶住神威不断压下来的身躯，现在的他实在是无法将神威推开，失去了能力的他无法推开力量日渐增长的司狼神威，同时，缺氧的他无法控制地呜咽起来。原本沉迷于享受接吻的滋味的司狼神威忽然听到耳边传来微弱的呜咽，惊觉封真或许是不懂得如何在接吻的过程中呼吸，心头一软，依依不舍地先将自己的唇移开，在离开之前，他伸出舌头舔了舔那被摩擦得无比红艳的唇瓣。

司狼神威将自己的手移开，双手支持着自己的身体，由上而下地俯视桃生封真。

重见光明的桃生封真眼中并没有司狼神威预想的厌恶或者是愤怒，相反他的眼神里充满了困惑与不解，绯红的脸颊似乎还透露出一丝羞涩，桃生封真伸出手轻轻碰了一下自己那红肿的唇，出乎司狼神威意料之外的含泪的眼睛与抽气声顿时让神威心跳不已。

见到封真做出无意的诱惑时的心跳，这暗示着神威他心中有些东西在变质。

心跳久久不能平复的神威慌乱地爬起来想要离开这个房间，当他连滚带爬地冲到门口时，情不自禁地回头望向床上那人，只见那人艰难地撑起自己的身体，似乎每个简单的动作对他而言都十分艰难。神威注意到，封真的目光一直都放在自己身上，神威不懂那眼神里到底蕴含着什么，或者说，他不敢懂。

还没等封真坐起身来，神威那逃离似的背影就消失在夜空里。封真放弃坐起身，自暴自弃地倒在床上，用自己的手臂挡住眼睛，难过地想：跟我接吻让你那么难受吗……

“……神威……我……” 封真轻声喊出这个一直在自己心尖的人的名字，声音中的颤抖透露出声音主人的心情，那句未完的话，始终没有说出来。

 

慌忙逃回自己房间的神威躺在床上蜷缩起来，他觉得自己的心跳一直都无法平复下来，他承认他很喜欢跟封真接吻的感觉，不，可以说是享受，但是，他发现自己越是跟封真接触，自己的心脏就越不受自己控制，他觉得自己的心跳被封真的一举一动牵动着。

神威隐约觉得自己了解当中原因，但是他选择逃避，他决定不去面对。

 

“飒姬，要不要一起去喝茶呀？”麒饲游人又站在暗房外面等八头司飒姬，他看到昏暗的房间内有无数体型巨大的服务器以及万千交织着的电缆，突然房间里出现一丝光芒，光芒的中央是个面容清秀的少女，全身都被电缆包裹着，渐渐地，缠绕在她身上的电缆解开并将她轻放在地上。

“现在已经很晚了，还要去喝茶？”这位冷漠的少女无形中讽刺着这个轻浮的男人，但这个男人似乎并不在意。

男人看了看房间里那微弱的光，微笑道：“有什么关系？你又不睡觉……而且你不是等一下还要回到这个孩子身边吗？”

飒姬回头看了看暗房里闪烁着的微弱灯光，冷漠地说：“你乱说什么呢？‘兽’……只是个电脑。”

游人笑了笑说：“可是我能看出来这孩子很喜欢飒姬呀……它很不舍得你哦。”

飒姬当然知道“兽”不仅仅是个电脑，她甚至知道“兽”的心情，她，只是不想承认罢了……可是游人，她虽然觉得这个人不会伤害自己或“兽”，但她总觉得这个男人似乎隐藏着什么。

“走吧……”飒姬头也不回地离开了暗房，游人笑着跟上她的脚步，不忘回头看看暗房里逐渐昏暗的灯光，同时一个摄像头对准了飒姬的离开的身影。

 

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟……”直到飒姬跟游人的身影完全离开房间，昏暗的电脑房里“兽”的显示屏突然亮起，并生成一段无关的代码，随即隐藏在系统中，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

 

 

TBC


	17. 逆转-Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 17

东京晴朗的夜空布满了星星，已经完全看不出这个地方曾经是废墟，是战场，是人间地狱。

确定情侣关系的濑川景一和司狼神威在重建好的公园里散步，濑川景一总有意无意地触碰着司狼神威的手，司狼神威似乎并没有感觉的对方的意图，安静地走在濑川景一身边，两人之间的距离并没有给人一种很亲近。

刚刚吃完饭的两人在路上慢慢地走着，濑川景一一如既往地热情说着这两天发生在他身边的事情，述说着自己的邻居对自己多么友好还给自己送点心，讲述着自己在去买菜的时候遇到很和蔼的老奶奶，不仅跟他聊天还送他一个橘子，分享他生活的点点滴滴。司狼神威全程跟着他却默不作声，似乎有点心不在焉，幸运的是濑川景一并不在意，他依旧滔滔不绝。

自从那个晚上之后，司狼神威已经三天没有去找过桃生封真，在这短短的三天里，他觉得每当自己想起桃生封真当时的模样就是心脏狂跳不止，无论是他不可一世的模样还是无助脆弱的样子，司狼神威想要见到更多不同的桃生封真。现在即使他仅仅是想起桃生封真的名字，心头都是一阵激动难安。

“……神威？神威？” 原本沉浸在自己世界的司狼神威忽然看到自己眼前有黑影在晃动，终于回过神来，映入眼帘的是濑川景一担忧的模样。

“怎么了？濑川。”司狼神威问道，他不知道濑川景一方才说了什么，毕竟他的注意力完全不在濑川景一说话的内容中。

听见神威对自己的称呼，濑川景一不禁皱了皱眉，毕竟两人现在已经是情侣关系，但是称呼中还是带着敬语，多少还是有些陌生的。他挠了挠头，不解地问司狼神威：“神威，我们现在是情侣了，为什么你还是叫我濑川呢？”

听到濑川景一问题的司狼神威先是一愣，在心底问自己：对呀，为什么呢……

良久，濑川景一见司狼神威低着头沉默的模样，濑川景一暗想或许神威本身就比较冷淡，毕竟自己当初喜欢他，不就是被他身上那个柔弱清冷的气质所吸引的吗？他也没有多疑，转移话题道：“算了，神威，我其实是想问你，我们后天就要去大阪修学旅行了。你的东西都准备好了吗？”

“没，还没有呢……我打算今天回去弄。”濑川景一不提起的话，司狼神威都快忘记了他们有修学旅行这件事……毕竟以前的自己和妈妈，经常搬家，基本上都没有参加过学校组织的修学旅行，不得不说，他还是挺期待这次旅行的。

“啊啊，这样子啊！”濑川景一不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发，这是他的习惯动作了，“我一想到能够和你一起去修学旅行，我就很开心，我在你答应我的第二天就收拾好啦！”

濑川继续自说自话，表达着自己内心的激动与快乐。司狼神威默默地看着眼前这个喋喋不休的大男孩，他不禁有些内疚，毕竟他是自己的恋人，而自己的注意力一直在那个多次伤害自己的男人身上。

走了许久，在公园里找到一张长椅坐下，两人一起望向那璀璨的夜空——

“好美——”司狼神威不禁发出感叹，他几乎未曾拥有过正常的童年，颠沛流离的童年让他失去了和普通孩子的童真，失去了想象和包容……他的人生终究不是一个普通的人生，这导致他有很多事情都不懂。

看着司狼神威眼眸里闪耀出的星空，濑川景一也不禁说道：“对呀，真的很美——”

濑川景一炽热的视线让专注地欣赏着夜空的司狼神威望向那炽热的来源。司狼神威被濑川景一眼中的迷恋震惊了，他呆呆地看着濑川景一缓缓向他靠近的脸却没有躲避。见司狼神威没有抗拒，濑川鼓起勇气轻轻地吻在司狼神威娇艳欲滴的红唇上。

当然这个吻并没有持续多久，濑川将唇贴在神威的唇上不到一秒便离开了，他连忙转过头不看司狼神威，他似乎意识到自己方才做了什么惊天动地的事情，他觉得自己简直羞得脸颊直发烫，他相信此刻的自己耳朵铁定也是通红的。

不对！这个感觉不对！被亲吻的司狼神威觉得自己方才的吻感觉不对。接吻的感觉……应该是甜的！

司狼神威觉得他们之间的亲吻，不是他心中的吻的味道。这个吻让他回想起他和封真之间那个甜腻而清爽的吻，他感觉自己鼻尖萦绕着封真身上那股清新而性感的味道。

依旧沉迷于自己的壮举的濑川景一并没发现司狼神威并没有沉迷于或纠结于两人之间的吻，反倒是一脸平静的模样。

“汪嗷！”神威耳边传来一只小狗的叫声，从叫声听来或许才两三个月大，随后他便感觉到自己的裤脚被什么东西扯动，他弯下身一看，果然是一只小狗。司狼神威没有多想便把小狗抱了起来，手轻轻地抚摸着小狗的头，回忆将他带回了他和封真初遇，那天的小狗或许也是跟自己此时抱着的这只一般大，走起路来还有点不稳。

那天大雨滂沱，小小的他用自己的外套为流浪的小狗撑起一片避风港，正当他发觉雨越下越大，迟早小狗也会被淋湿的，忽然感觉击打在自己身上的雨点停了，他回头一看，才发现一个年纪比自己稍大一些的男孩将伞聚在自己的头顶，为自己和小狗挡住了雨点。

男孩听到自己担心小狗淋到雨之后，不仅没有嘲笑自己，反而温柔地将小狗抱了起来，小狗还示好般的舔着男孩稚嫩的脸蛋，男孩邀请自己去他家里——

那个温柔的男孩就是封真。

走出回忆的司狼神威轻轻地抚摸着小狗，小狗乖巧地窝在司狼神威怀中，也不乱动。司狼神威在心底笑道：如果是封真的话，小狗恐怕早就舔上封真的脸了吧……他一直都很受小动物的喜爱，他们兄妹都是这样……

一想起已逝的小鸟，司狼神威眼中的温柔瞬间消失，取而代之的是冰冷的残酷。感受到神威气场变化的小狗不自觉地抖了一下，发出轻声的呜咽显地无比可怜。

此时——

“橘子！我终于找到你！”听到主人呼唤声的小狗激动地摇晃着尾巴。扎着双马尾的小学生生气地跑过来，手上还拎着或许是被小狗挣脱的项圈。

她直直地站在司狼神威面前，接过他递过来的小狗，规规矩矩地朝着司狼神威鞠了个躬，感激地说：“谢谢大哥哥！要不是你的话，橘子都不知道跑到哪里去了！谢谢哥哥！”话毕她又鞠了个躬，然后抱着小狗跑走了，嘴上还絮絮叨叨着气死我了居然挣脱项圈要是走丢了怎么办之类的话。

司狼神威听见小女孩的话忍俊不禁，他注意到小女孩手上拿着的项圈，项圈像是被谁解开了一样，他似乎想到了什么有趣的事一般地扬起嘴角。

刚刚沉迷于看着神威温柔模样的濑川景一看了看手机屏幕上显示的时间，他说：“神威，我们回家吧，现在已经不早了。”

“嗯。”司狼神威答应道，此时的他似乎期待这一刻很久一般，竟高兴地笑了。

 

“那，神威，我们后天见吧！我真的好期待啊！”濑川景一再次将司狼神威送到家门口，在门口道别，欲言又止，濑川似乎期待着什么，但是司狼神威却一脸淡漠，他便不在好说些什么，毕竟今天两人才交往了不到一周，他都已经偷吻神威，而且还是没经过他同意的，还好他没有生气，此时的濑川景一又怎么敢再得寸进尺呢？

“嗯，我们后天见，晚安。”司狼神威迫不及待地跟濑川景一道别，他此时有些心不在焉，毕竟他还有更重要的事呢——

“晚安！”濑川景一元气满满地看着司狼神威进门的背影，心想神威可能是想要为修学旅行收拾东西，他也不多想，转身离开了。

透过镜子看见濑川景一离开的身影，司狼神威打心底有些愧疚，他觉得自己似乎对濑川景一并没有那么深的感情，不像他对自己那般爱的深沉……

但是这愧疚并没有在他心头停留太久，他还有要事要做。

 

 

TBC


	18. 逆轉 - Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 18

“封真……你把臉抬起來呀，小狗不是應該要學會取悅主人嗎？”神威一手用力扯住那正扣在封真脖子處的項圈，伸出手指抬起封真的下巴強迫他望著自己，看著封真上身貼近床墊，雙手被手銬拷上，臀部高高撅起，清楚看到后穴處連接著一根仿真的狗尾巴，隨著封真顫動的動作，那尾巴竟像是真的尾巴一般顫動，膝蓋內側被捆綁住一根圓木棍使雙腿張開，無法合攏。

被強迫抬頭的封真與神威對視，這一看，神威心底不禁泛起漣漪。封真因腎上腺素分泌泛紅的臉上滿是屈辱，淚水盈上他琥珀色細長的眼睛，眼神里訴說著無奈與痛苦。褐色的尾巴與封真的膚色相仿，這尾巴似乎就是屬於封真，讓神威不禁驚歎于自己的眼光。

“封真，你看，這條尾巴是不是很適合你啊？”神威伸出手拍動一下這根質量良好的尾巴使尾巴搖擺起來，柔軟的皮毛撩過封真的大腿內側，無意中神威按到了尾巴的按鈕，尾巴突然抖動起來。

“啊——”忽如其來的震動讓原本無力的封真喊出了聲。最初，他會強制自己不發出淫亂的呻吟，但是後來他知道，神威會想方設法讓自己喊出聲來，而現在，身體也漸漸開始適應這種來源于外界的刺激并作出反應。

為了緩解后穴的刺激，封真不自主地將自己的腰壓得更低，更加貼近床墊，這一舉動讓神威又驚又喜，高抬的臀部讓他更加清楚地看到封真的反應，紅腫的小穴一張一合，甚至滲出一些晶瑩的液體。

“哎呀！你沒想到它還會動吧！”神威並沒有意識到，相比于看到同性私密部位以及高潮的樣子而感到惡心，他感覺更多的竟是興奮以及躍躍欲試。

“……神威，我求求你……放過我好嗎？”封真強忍著呻吟，沙啞著道。這段時間，他一直被神威調教，雖然他並不明白神威的用意何在，但是他知道，這是神威報復他的一種方式，“與其看到我這副醜陋不堪的模樣……殺了我或許更能讓你高興吧。”

“還是說，你……愛我？”

“啪——”響亮的一巴掌狠狠地扇在封真英俊的臉上，封真的嘴角滲出猩紅的血珠，他似乎感覺到嘴角有些刺痛，伸出舌頭舔了舔，他吃痛地皺了皺眉，“你記住你做過的事，我是不會愛你的！”

這咬牙切齒的語氣，似乎不僅僅是說給桃生封真一個人聽。

這副模樣在神威眼中卻是另一番滋味，粉色的舌尖沾染上紅色的鮮血，微張的雙唇泛起晶瑩的水光，細長的眼睛里反映出狡黠的神色，這一切似乎都被標註上了誘惑二字。

司狼神威狠狠地一把抓住封真的頭髮，望著他由於疼痛而瞇起的眼睛和緊咬的牙關，壓低聲音說：“看來現在，你很享受啊——看來我或許是對你太好了呢。”

神威忽然鬆開緊抓封真頭髮的手，動作利落地走到封真身後，毫不留情地將深深插入后穴的假尾巴抽出，便聽到封真無聲的喘息，顫慄的身軀使他看起來還真像一隻喪家犬。強烈的興奮感讓神威忘記了初衷，將自己溫暖的身體覆上封真近乎全裸的後背，感受著來自封真肌膚的冰涼，右手沿著封真腹部肌肉向上撫摸，感受著肌肉的紋路，以及急劇加快的心跳，左手逡巡于大腿敏感的內測，先前因囚禁而失去的肌肉在神威強制的運動下恢復，手指輕輕掃過封真那被鎖精環緊緊抑制的前端，原本顏色粉嫩、線條優美的柱體由於鎖精環的強制，現在已經泛起青筋，不難看出有幾絲白灼從前端的小孔中滲出。但，司狼神威並不打算解開那個禁錮著封真的鎖精環。司狼神威沒有一絲顧慮地將自己早已堅挺的勃起狠狠地插入封真張合的後穴中。大於尾巴直徑的陽具讓封真並未完全開拓的小穴有些撕裂，滲出血絲，封真不禁哀嚎，神威的手此時也在揉捏著他被強制戴上乳環的乳頭。有了血液潤滑的小穴輕易地承受著神威毫無章法的律動，神威的手並沒有停下，一隻手揉捏著封真早已挺立的乳珠，另一隻手握著封真被禁錮的勃起，指甲搔刮著柱體頂端的小孔。胸口的疼痛與瘙癢使封真不自覺扭動自己的身軀，含著神威的堅挺的後穴不自覺地將神威的熾熱更加深入的含住。

“不錯嘛，”神威感受到封真的行為，情不自禁讚嘆到，“沒想到，你在這方面竟然這麼有天賦……這麼快就是適應了。”意料之中地得到了封真忿忿不滿以及不甘示弱的眼神，泛紅眼角的淚光讓封真的眼神完全失去震懾力，反而像是在嬌羞地責備神威的所作所為一般。

輕笑的神威狠狠地一巴掌拍打在封真蜜色的臀部上，突如其來的刺激讓封真的後穴猛然收縮，惹得神威差點繳械投降，但要知道，神威可不想那麼快就結束自己對封真的掠奪。他將用手支撐自己身體跪在床上的封真翻過身來，使封真面對自己，深埋在封真體內的玉柱並沒有滑出，反倒是因封真的動作在封真的體內變換了姿勢。神威用自己的雙手緊箍著封真無力反抗的手腕，下身卻毫無規律地進行抽插，不知輕重地動作讓封真弓起了腰並緊咬嘴唇，生怕自己洩出一絲聲音。

封真這個動作使他腹部的肌肉線條顯得更是明顯，形狀姣好的腹肌分佈在封真那沒有一絲贅肉的腰腹，突然，封真猛地發出一聲嬌喘，神威誤打誤撞的挺進似乎頂到封真不為人知的敏感點。這喘息似乎鼓舞了神威，使更加用力地對那個部位進行猛烈地攻擊，再也忍不住這般刺激的封真不得已地隨著神威的動作發出呻吟，神威看到封真挺立的前端滲出更多晶瑩的液體。腎上腺素大量分泌的封真臉色潮紅，長期慘遭封真自己虐待的嘴唇顯是顯得紅豔。

我想吻他。這個念頭的出現讓神威自己也嚇了一跳，但是，正被慾望支配著的他並沒有反抗，而是遵從自己內心深處的情感。司狼神威狠狠地咬上封真紅潤的嘴唇⋯⋯

神威意料之外的行動讓封真僵住了身體，但他一直知道自己想要的是什麼，神威或許是只是一時的情動，但是他不是，他知道自己想要神威，一直以來，他唯一想要的，只有神威⋯⋯那麼為什麼不讓自己放縱一次呢？

這，或許是唯一的一次了⋯⋯

 

 

TBC


	19. 逆转 Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 19

說服自己的封真付出行動，封真翻身將神威壓在自己的身下，他輕輕將神威的手掌抬起，彎下腰輕輕地親吻在神威手上的傷疤上，封真記得，這個傷痕正是自己留下的，是神威這一生都不可能消去的烙印，或許，這個痕跡會是自己存在的唯一痕跡。思及此，桃生封真不禁輕笑，甚至有些得意。

封真伸出舌頭輕輕舔過神威掌心的傷疤，手臂環過神威的脖頸，漸漸拉近兩人間的距離，然後溫柔而虔誠地壓上神威的嘴唇。嘴唇上突如其來的溫潤觸感讓神威意識到那是什麼，不禁有些心花蕩漾，這是第一次封真主動親吻他，他的雙唇摩擦著封真的，只覺封真微微抬頭，擠壓著神威濕潤的唇，同時將自己的舌伸進神威的口中，本能地纏著神威的舌，輕輕吮吸著，不甘示弱神威只覺自己應該取回主動權，他將自己靈活的舌纏繞著封真濕潤的舌，舞動的頻率與趨勢完全按著神威所想，感到自己佔據上風的神威忽然抽離，他此時注視著封真情動的臉，從微張的口中窺視到粉紅的舌尖，封真濕潤的眼充滿困惑與沉醉，但是更多的是迷戀。神威覺得什麼東西在自己的胸腔裡膨脹，直壓得他無法呼吸，不再細想自己所做的目的與原因，此時此刻的他，只知道一件事——不夠，現在這種程度親吻觸碰遠遠不夠！

神威覺得自己不能處於被動的位置，他的手扶住身上人緊緻的腰臀，手中的光滑讓他情不自禁地捏了捏彈性的臀肉，與此同時，他動作迅速地將這個早已全身酥軟的男人壓倒在自己身下，由始至終，神威的分身一直都沒有用封真體內抽離。

神威再次用自己唇再一次對封真的唇進行瘋狂的掠奪。

與先前的輕吻不同，這次的親吻讓封真感受到神威強烈的慾望，他沒想到神威的吻會如此之猛烈，狂烈的進攻使他不由自主地閉上眼睛，他能感受到神威的舌掃舔過他的每一顆牙齒，無法捕捉神威動態的封真只好配合神威，得到封真配合的神威將封真的舌捲入自己口中，用自己削薄的唇瓣將封真略為乾燥而滾燙的唇含在自己口中，用力吮吸啃咬。

覺得自己胸腔中空氣要被神威全部吸走而缺氧的封真不由自主地掙扎起來，驀得察覺封真掙扎的神威睜開眼睛，看到封真因為缺氧而通紅的臉，眼睛更是因此而流出晶瑩的淚珠。心頭一顫的神威連忙放開封真。封真張合著被吻至紅腫的嘴，貪婪地汲取這氧氣，劇烈上下浮動的胸膛上的櫻桃更是誘惑著神威進行採摘。

完全遵照自己內心慾望的神威一口咬著一顆誘人的小玩意兒，輕輕啃咬紅腫的前端，舌頭更是有意無意地舔動穿過乳首的乳釘，神威感受到身下人被綑綁的分身劇烈一彈，說明封真此時被突如其來的刺激挑逗著。

正當神威於心不忍地想解開鎖精環時，聽到耳邊傳來沙啞且細如蚊蚋的哀求：“⋯⋯神威，讓我射⋯好不好⋯⋯”

一字一句無一不在引誘著神威進行更猛烈的掠奪，他伸出手緩緩撫過封真佈滿傷痕的手腕，手指探入封真一直緊握著的手心并輕柔地搔刮著，漸漸鬆開封真設下的防線，神威輕輕地將自己的手指插入封真的指縫中並扣住他的掌心，封真想要抓住救命稻草一般地緊緊握住神威的手，神威並沒有停止下身的律動，反而更加猛烈地抽插。神威另一隻手將鎖精環打開，得到解放的封真沒過多久便繳械投降了，噴射出來的白濁散發著情色的氣味。

乏力的封真無意中擺出的脆弱乖巧的姿態，以及依舊收縮緊緊絞著自己分身的後穴無一不在誘惑著神威。

“⋯⋯神威⋯⋯”封真驚覺自己體內的碩大又漲了幾分，他便下意識的呼喚那人，想讓他停下來，怎料這根一直在自己身下肆虐的分身更加雄偉了。

封真當然不知神威此時的心之所想，神威也因為自己對封真聲音的反應感到震驚不已。神威憤憤地瞪了封真一眼，這個人到底知不知道，在男人情動的時刻，用這種誘人的聲音與姿態叫喚對方的名字，簡直就是最愚蠢的行為。

“⋯⋯神威，你怎麼了⋯⋯”不明其緣由的封真將手輕輕撫上這個正壓制著他的人纖細卻結實的手臂，他不知道為什麼神威的眼神瞬間就變得深沉，怎料卻換來對方的一句閉嘴以及身下更加激烈的撞擊。

虛弱無力的桃生封真只好默默咬住自己的下唇，並忍受少年放縱他的慾望。幸好這情況沒有維持太久，司狼神威也在自己低聲的輕吼中在封真體內釋放了自己。神威滑出的分身帶出一絲曖昧的白濁，過度擴張的後穴也流出白色的精液，但由於生理反應而自動張合的小穴讓神威產生了想繼續在這個男人身上馳騁的念頭。

就在這個念頭產生並望向那個似乎已經失去意識的封真的瞬間，神威意識到自己到底做了什麼，想起了自己的目的以及原因，卻也忘不了先前產生的衝動與失控。

他迷茫了，不知所措，他用自己顫抖的手撫開因為汗液而沾在封真臉上的髮絲，情不自禁地俯下身來輕吻封真的臉頰。這是這些天來，他第一次如此忘我地與桃生封真發生關係，他的第一次完全失控，他甚至忘記了自己的目的，腦子裡面有的只是他想要徹底擁有這個男人，讓這個男人只屬於他一個人。

自從那天他將封真軟禁在這個房間開始，他就對封真進行了很多不同的調教⋯⋯他想要將一個都禁慾高傲的桃生封真調教成敏感的人。當他看到桃生封真的姿態與眉眼間都有意無意顯露出魅惑，他很滿足於這個結果，他知道，按著這樣下去，桃生封真最終定會變成一個淫亂的人，會被自己的性慾支配他的頭腦，會主動向他人索求。

但是，他沒想到的是，自己竟然也漸漸地深陷其中。自己的情緒和慾望都會為桃生封真的一字一句，一舉一動所牽動⋯⋯他慌了，這一結果，不在他的計畫當中，他想要為小鳥復仇，想要摧毀這個曾經傷害他以及他心愛之人，強大而對一切無所謂畏懼的人，可是現在，他卻不知道自己是怎麼想的，他竟然會因為桃生封真在高潮是喚出自己的名字而高興，想要看到他無所遁形的模樣。

從一開始的地牢審訊，後來的肉體調教，無疑都能摧毀桃生封真的身心，但是，也漸漸讓他的身體發生改變，從一個對情慾一無所知的少年，到現在知道任何一種能有效勾起桃生封真慾望的方法，知道他身上每一個敏感點⋯⋯

司狼神威的震驚籠罩著他，他連忙起身連滾帶爬地逃出這個房間，房間裡的薰香，景象，以及他的囚徒都已經支配了他的頭腦，連他自己都變得不正常了。他竟然對桃生封真心跳，想要佔有這個不可一世的人，讓他的眼中只有自己！

 

TBC 

 

 


	20. 逆转 Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 20

司狼神威覺得與封真在相處的時候，時間過得飛快，自他從封真的房間裡面狼狽地逃出來之后，便到了要出發去修學旅行了。

出逃的司狼神威在冷靜下來之後，他想了很多，他覺得瀨川景一對於自己而言只是比較友好朋友，並不是他原先所以為的那種擁有靈魂交流的關係，他一定會找個機會跟瀨川景一講清楚這件事，他不希望瀨川景一在他身上浪費時間，不管怎麼樣，瀨川景一是個好人，他應該去過適合他的人生。

至於桃生封真，即使神威害怕面對埋藏在自己內心深處的那個答案，但是他隱約覺得自己可以慢慢地嘗試接受它，或者接受這個答案並不可怕，或許漸漸地他便可以坦然地接受自己的慾望，面對真正的自己。司狼神威暗暗決定，待他修學旅行結束之後，他要好好地對待封真，他會解開對封真的束縛，他會把封真身上的傷治好，他會去了解封真心裡真正的想法，他會溫柔地對待這個在他生命中有著重要意義的男人。

 

清晨的陽光喚醒了陷入昏迷的桃生封真，渾身酸痛的他強迫自己睜開疲憊的雙眼，他摸了摸自己身邊冰冷的被褥，他知道神威早就離開了，畢竟神威幾乎每次發洩完慾望之後都會立即離開，除非是他還想要進行別的“遊戲”。封真無助地望著掩上的房門，他的眼前似乎能看到那人離去的背影，緩緩地將手伸向房門，不捨地望著自己幻想中的那漸行漸遠的身影。桃生封真想要阻止神威離開得背影，想要挽留那顆根本不愛自己的心，但是，他有什麼資格呢？

只有他知道，他從他第一次遇見神威開始，那個善良溫柔的男孩就住進他的心裡，為了留在對方身邊，他曾經承諾過“如果你保護小鳥，那我就保護你”，這個美麗的少年曾經一心想要保護自己這個的『地龍神威』以及這個無可救藥的世界，後來他覺得即使傷害到『封真』也無妨，一直努力成長直到比作為『地龍神威』的自己更加強大，到後來終於擁有足夠的力量與地龍神威抗衡⋯⋯

最終的結果——顯而易見了，自己輸得一敗塗地。

這個過程中，『地龍神威』，不，應該說『封真』的重要性一直在降低。

明明他才是第一個遇到神威的人，但是神威卻被自己的妹妹所吸引，他不懂，為什麼自己會輸給那個身體孱弱的妹妹……可是他知道，當自己殺死心愛的妹妹時，並不是心如止水，而是有了一絲竊喜⋯⋯終於，司狼神威的眼中終於有了自己，但是，他也清楚，即使沒有了桃生小鳥，司狼神威眼中只會有更多的“桃生小鳥”，桃生封真永遠不會是其中一個，永遠不會⋯⋯一開始，他確實對司狼神威的調教感到震驚與抗拒，但是，漸漸地，他的共情能力竟然讓他感受到司狼神威對他的恨，遠遠超過他的想像⋯⋯越是感受神威的恨，他越是高興，神威眼中終於也有了他——桃生封真。他也淪陷在神威對他的調教中，努力把自己按照神威的目標發展，只要司狼神威想他有的特點，他都完美完成任務⋯⋯只是，現在，他感受到神威對他的恨意與厭惡減輕了，他開始慌了，他感覺自己的存在的價值正在消失，他擔心自己在神威心中的位置會回到原點，回到“小鳥的哥哥”，“鄰居”，“陌生人”，而不是“桃生封真”。

封真知道自己的力量正在一點一點地消失，自己已經撐不下去了，在不久的將來自己對司狼神威而言將會是毫無意義的。他拼盡最後的力量，作為『地龍神威』的桃生封真，要自己留在神威的心裡，即使只是微不足道的存在⋯⋯

桃生封真抿了抿他蒼白的嘴唇，望著安裝在天花板的攝像頭，無力地輕輕聲說：“⋯⋯神威，其實……我、我對你……”後續的詞語他已經發不出聲，只能動了動自己嘴唇，企圖讓神威能夠看到這個錄像，但他覺得這也只是他一個人的妄想罷了……隨後他深深地吸一口氣，咬緊自己的下唇，不捨地緩緩閉上了眼睛。

 

早上六點五十，司狼神威按照預計提前到達了學校門口，但是校門口已經聚集有很多同學了，他們三五成群，興高采烈地與身邊的人交流著，說著自己準備了哪些東西去修學旅行，說著自己想要在旅行中達成怎麼樣的成就，說著自己多麼期待在旅行的過程中遇到自己的命中之人，這種時刻往往會讓司狼神威感覺到不適，畢竟他在學校里朋友並不多，這種時候總讓他感覺自己被孤立在外。

 “神威！”人群中有個人向他招手大聲喊出司狼神威的名字，那熟悉的聲音，神威一聽就知道是瀨川景一，他慢慢地繞過人群走到瀨川景一身邊。神威抬頭望向這個緊緊抱著自己肩膀的男孩，健談的他與身邊的人談天說地，期間不忘提供讓神威說話的機會。

瀨川景一他總是那麼善良，那麼善解人意，總是特別照顧自己的感受。想到這裡，神威竟不知如何開口跟他說分手的事，他知道瀨川景一對他的感情，也知道自己要是直接跟他說的話，肯定會讓瀨川景一受傷的，但是要是不說的話，他難保在未來不會傷害到這個溫柔的人。

旅游大巴已经停好在了学校门口了，大家都排着队准备上车，激动的濑川景一一把拉起司狼神威的手冲到队伍的末端也排起队来。还是一如既往的，濑川景一依旧跟司狼神威说东道西，但是他见神威兴致缺缺的模样，他皱了皱眉轻声问道：“神威，你是不是觉得我说的话很无聊呀？”

一直感到心悸而心不在焉的神威被濑川突然的提问吓了一跳，神威煞白的小脸让濑川担忧，他伸出手探了探神威的额头，似乎并没有不妥，这才放宽心一点。但是神威这恍惚的模样实在是让濑川景一放心不下，他轻声问道：“神威，你真的没有什么不舒服吗？”

只见司狼神威默默地摇了摇头，欲言又止。

濑川景一总觉得神威似乎有什么心事，神威不讲，他也不方便问，只好说：“神威，你要是感觉不太舒服，我可以跟老师说，你可以不去这个修学旅行的……你这个样子，我真的很担心你啊……”濑川景一轻轻地抚摸神威的头发，神威乌黑柔软的发丝穿过他的指间，他在心底笑想神威的发丝就跟他人一样，温顺乖巧。

不知道濑川景一在想什么的司狼神威明白他真的是在担心自己，他稳了稳不安的心跳，他猜测自己或许是因为即将要跟濑川坦白而感到焦虑，他决定还是等修学旅行结束之后再跟濑川讲，他实在是不忍心扰了濑川的兴致，神威便乖巧地对濑川景一说：“我没事，大概是第一次参加修学旅行，有些紧张罢了……”

“没关系！你不要紧张！修学旅行很好玩的！”听神威说他没事的濑川景一又恢复元气满满的状态。

“嗯嗯。”神威点了点头，露出明媚的笑容，濑川景一一时看呆了。

殊不知，此时，被神威放置在行李箱中的手机突然急促的抖动起来，但行李箱早已与其他同学的行李一同放进了行李舱。

这是修學旅行的第一天。

 TBC

 


	21. 逆转 Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 21

坐了将近七个小时的车，终于到达了他们修学旅行的目的地——大阪。

神威领回自己的行李，听从老师对房间的分配。或许这就是命运，司狼神威被分配到与濑川景一一间房，他注意到濑川景一那惊喜的模样，不禁觉得头疼——这个持续将近一周的修学旅行都要跟濑川景一住在一间房了。

服從分配的司狼神威和濑川景一拿着门卡和各自的行李找到他们的房间，途中濑川有尝试帮神威拿行李，但是被神威冷淡且强势地拒绝了，而不是像以前那般羞涩却又不好意思地拒絕自己的幫助，濑川隐约觉得两人之间相处方式似乎有些变化。

一进入房间，司狼神威就把行李放倒在地上，不知怎么的，他从来没有尝试过这么迫切地想要打开自己的手机，总隐约觉得有些什么不妥。

好不容易等他找到手机时，他发现手机已经自动关机了。神威觉得有些不妥，他的手机在出门前才充好了电，这个短短的半天就没有电了？他连忙寻找充电器，想要给手机充电，可是他这才想起自己临出门时忘记了带充电器。

濑川景一见司狼神威沮丧地坐在地上，一蹶不振的模样，便凑过来询问神威状况。神威刚开始欲言又止，但是因为迫切地想要打开手机，神威只好跟濑川坦白自己今天有些心神不宁，总觉得家里发生了什么事。得知神威的情况后，濑川景一二话不说便出门向其他同学借充电器，即使得到濑川的帮忙，但同学中并没有人拥有合适的充电器。

一无所获的濑川景一见司狼神威垂头丧气的样子，他不忍见到神威这幅模样，他提议将自己的手机借给神威，他承认有一瞬间他看到神威的眼睛亮了，但是随后便被神威以“这样不好”为理由拒绝了，濑川正想说两人是情侣关系，但在即将说出口的瞬间他梗住了并没有说出来，他内心深处觉得难过，他发现神威虽然并没有抗拒，但神威也从来没有主动将他当成恋人。

此时再无其他有效的解决方案，无奈之下，濑川也只能强忍自己心底的难过，温和地安慰神威，说着肯定不会有事的，让他别多想之类的。

神威不知道自己为什么会拒绝濑川的手机，明明那是个很好的解决方法，只要答应了，自己就可以打电话回去询问状况，但是他总觉得有点不妥。

没有充电器的神威也只好就此作罢，不再多想，修学旅行这段时间都无法跟其他『天龙』或者前『地龙』的人取得联系，不过这样也好，他有时间来整理自己真正的心意。

 

为期五天的修学旅行真的过得很快，不知不觉已经到了最后一天了。

期间神威想了很多，这段时间自己完全没有见过桃生封真，可无论自己在做什么，脑海中浮现的都是封真的模样，即使在与濑川景一讲话的时候，眼中的濑川竟有了封真的影子……神威不禁回想，最初自己与濑川交好是因为在封真身上看到了濑川景一的样子，还是在他身上看到了封真的样子。这几天司狼神威真正意识到，桃生封真跟濑川景一是两个人，濑川高大帅气且乐观坚强，最重要的是，濑川从来不会说一些让自己听了会不由自主生气的话，他不会用让人看着心疼的眼神看着自己，他不会在自己面前露出苦涩的笑。

经过这几天的冷静，司狼神威才了解了自己为什么每次无论封真有没有反驳都怒火中烧，为什么看着他眼中流下泪水时会胸口苦闷，为什么在看到他的身体时都想狠狠欺负这个男人，而且这个男人的一举一动都能影响自己，那只是男人无意识的行为……原因很简单，就是希望这个强大且英俊的男人只属于自己一个人，永远都只是他一个人的，而自己一直以来任性的行为都只是为了接触他。

而濑川景一，神威知道这段时间濑川一直在向自己示好，像一只摇晃着尾巴向主人撒娇求抚摸的大型犬一般，神威不是没有看到因无反应的自己而沮丧的濑川，但他并不想伸出手，他只是不想再给濑川希望，神威知道这样才是对濑川来说最好的。

 

这几天的修学旅行使很多同学都体力透支了，都在巴士上昏昏欲睡提不起一点干劲。相反，知道自己在回东京路上的司狼神威精力充沛，他一想到自己回到东京就可以见到那个让他魂牵梦萦的男人，他恨不得自己能够瞬移到封真面前，紧紧地抱住他。

反常的司狼神威的一举一动都映在情感细腻的濑川眼中，他知道神威有话想跟自己说，他也知道神威想跟他说什么，但是他没想到这一天会来得那么快。

 

这短短的七个小时在神威眼中宛如过了七天一般。看着积极地去拿行李的神威，濑川知道就是现在了。领完行李的同学们都回家了，毕竟旅行虽然开心，但只有家才是最适合自己的地方。

直到大家都走了，校门口只剩下濑川景一和司狼神威了。

“濑川……”虽然神威期待这一刻很久了，但是话到嘴边却不知道该怎么说出来，他紧紧地捏着自己手中的行李箱的拉杆，潜意识里他还是不愿伤害这个男孩，他已经经历太多了……

“神威，我觉得我们还是分手吧。”神威一愣，没想到的是先说出口的竟然是濑川景一，“我、我觉得我们不适合。”

司狼神威能看到濑川景一的眼眶盈满泪水，他的声音也有些颤抖沙哑，虽然神威感到内疚，但这正是他想要的。

“濑川，我知道我自己配不上你，你太好了，”这是真话，这是司狼神威见过最乐观的普通人了，“我觉得我们做朋友会比较适合我们，我希望你以后能找到一个真正适合你的人，遗憾的是，那个人不会是我。”

司狼神威坚定的眼神以及冷淡的话语让濑川无比清醒，他承认一开始对司狼神威是抱有同情的，渐渐地，他被神威清冷的气质以及偶尔乖巧的反差所吸引，后来对这个美丽的少年抱有好感直到告白，只是因为那段时间，他失去了太多，这一切似乎都只是他对感情的渴望罢了。

看清了自己的濑川景一松了一口气，释然笑道：“既然如此，神威你能给我一个分手吻吗？”

神威一愣，他没想到濑川会提出这样的要求，他的脸上写满了抗拒，毕竟他现在只想感受那削薄冰凉却柔软的唇瓣。看到神威吃惊的表情，濑川忍不住大笑起来：“哈哈哈，我是逗你的啦！”

看见神威松口气一样的表情，濑川心里毫无波澜是假的，但是他知道自己现在在做的事情是正确的。

“吻就不吻了，给个拥抱可以吧——”濑川话音未落就感受到自己的怀中的温暖，竟是神威主动抱住他。濑川看着自己怀中那脑袋的发旋，慢慢地抱着对方的肩膀，他贪恋这温度，他也知道这温暖不属于他。

濑川在自己迷失在这怀抱之前先抽身出来，一声再见后便转身离开。神威见濑川景一头也不回地离开了，胸口的一块大石终于放下了。

神威兴冲冲地拖着自己的行李箱往家里飞奔过去，他现在唯一的念头就是紧紧抱住那个早已满身伤痕的男人——

 

TBC


	22. 逆转 Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 22

“什麼！桃生封真不见了？什麼時候的事？”当司狼神威回到基地後，方才得知這個令人震惊的消息，他很憤怒，但是更多的是無助，心像是缺了一塊，感覺自己要窒息，他狠狠抓住昴流的手，眼中全是難以置信。

他原本以為，封真不會逃的……

“就在你出發去修學旅行的那天，醫護人員說房間裡面全是血，封真不見了。”昴流看著歇斯底里的神威皺了皺眉，吸了一口手中的煙，“我們打了很多次電話給你……這五天你都沒有回過一次電話。”

皇昴流的言下之意便是——這一切都是你的錯。

經過這五天的冷靜，他覺得自己對桃生封真的不再只是殺死小鳥的恨，更多的是佔有，想要得到這個人。昴流說過，這種想法很重要，就像他對星史郎一般⋯⋯司狼神威知道，昴流愛著星史郎，但是他呢？他也是愛著桃生封真的嗎？沒想到，還沒等他參透這個問題，桃生封真就在他的眼皮底下消失了。

“我們一發現地龍『神威』不見了，就立即通知大家去把他找回來了。颯姬和“獸”已經通過世界各地的每一個攝像頭搜索他了，只要他暴露在攝像頭前就一定能找到他，而犬鬼……它現在也在搜索地龍『神威』，”昴流看著眼前的司狼神威，仿佛看到了自己，他就像是當初失去星史郎的自己，安慰道，“大家都在盡力找他了，只是現在還沒有消息罷了，等等吧。”

司狼神威以為桃生封真不會逃，也逃不出去⋯⋯結果現在，即使“獸”也找不到他的蹤影，一點氣息都沒有，宛如憑空消失一般。

神威走進當初囚禁桃生封真的房間，醫務人員發現封真不見的時候，房間裡面全是血，而現在所有的血跡已經被清洗乾淨了。聽說根據當時的出血量，封真是不可能存活下來的，但是神威不相信，那個男人不會就這樣死了！

只要一天沒找到封真，他司狼神威都不會相信桃生封真死了。

神威聽完醫護人員的描述錄音，甚至不敢想象封真為了逃脫自己的掌控到底做了什麼，不敢想象自己已經將他逼迫到了這種份上，難道自己給他帶來了的只有痛苦嗎？這短短的五天都無法等待了嗎？

神威察覺到此時的他，心中有的不再是憤怒，是愧疚和無助，現在的他，只想再次見到那個男人，只想跟他道歉，現在的他終於知道自己想要的什麼了，由始至終都只是桃生封真。

昏暗的房間里有暗紅色閃爍的燈，司狼神威回想起他設置在房間里攝像頭，這些攝像頭當初是為了羞辱桃生封真而設的，沒想到這竟然是他最後的希望。司狼神威將房間的攝像頭鏈接到自己的電腦上，開始查看每一個攝像頭所儲存的內容。

在神威細細地查看每一個視頻時，將各個攝像頭的錄像同步，看著影片的內容，司狼神威的臉不禁羞得通紅，他很慶幸這些攝像頭只有自己知道，不然封真那般誘人的模樣就被別人看到了，但是他也很懊惱，為什麼當初自己沒有注意到自己的心意，明明自己無意間表現出的溫柔的動作都已經表達著自己的內心深處真實的想法了，但為什麼當初愚昧的自己還是不顧一切地傷害封真……

不過也多虧這些攝像頭，他發現就在封真消失那天也就是他修學旅行那天，在他離開之後，所有攝像頭的錄像片段幾乎是同時損壞了。

要是只要一個攝像頭失靈，那可能是偶然事件，但是那麼多攝像頭同時失靈，絕對是有什麼外界因素導致的。

神威連忙拿著已損壞的片段去找“獸”，請它幫助自己修復這些文件——幸好被損壞的視頻並不包括自己和封真的親密內容，至於其他的視頻，他是絕不會讓除了他以外的人看到的。

正當司狼神威交代完颯姬和“獸”的任務之後，他踏出電腦房的一瞬間，神威聽到有人在呼喚他——

“天龍『神威』，你來尋找我吧……”

神威認得這個聲音，那個聲音是屬於玖月牙曉的。牙曉是一個若不是必要情況，他不會輕易跟自己聯繫的人，而且他也可以說是最了解封真的人。

但與此同時，司狼神威的心頭有一絲絲的不快，為什麼最了解桃生封真的人，不是我？

 

司狼神威按照牙曉的指示找到他的所在之處，當神威震驚于他推開門的一瞬間，他看到一個病弱的金髮美少年躺在床上，即使此時的他身上插滿了輸液管，但是神威知道這個少年其實比他外表看上去強大得多。玖月牙曉注意到司狼神威正站在他的床邊，他的聲音很輕柔卻也很虛弱地說：“天龍『神威』你終於來了……”

“你就是玖月牙曉。”這不是一個疑問句，其實司狼神威並不是第一次見到牙曉，但這是他第一次在現實生活中見到這個少年，夢中的他很強大且堅定，眼睛里同時蘊含著很多情緒，司狼神威隱約覺得玖月牙曉作為地龍的立場並不堅定，畢竟他過去曾多次出現在自己的夢里，與自己交流……

“這是第一次我們在現實中見面。”牙曉支撐著自己孱弱的身體，想要坐起來，但是他的身體狀況並不允許他這麼做，眼尖的神威見狀便將他扶坐起來，他注意到牙曉雖然虛弱，但他的的眼神里有一種他所沒有的堅定。

“天龍『神威』，你知道嗎？”牙曉每說一句話似乎都很辛苦，他喘著粗氣，但越是如此，他的眼神就越是明亮，“地龍『神威』答應過我……他總有一天會實現我的願望，他、他會殺了我——”

司狼神威大吃一驚地望向這個平靜地說出這個可怕願望的少年，他不懂為什麼他會想擁抱死亡。

玖月牙曉看到神威的表情驚訝，他倒是一點都不意外，反而笑道：“我虛弱的身體使我只能躺在床上，無法逃離這個牢籠，我一直想要離開這個地方……所以，地龍『神威』答應了我，他會把我殺了——帶我去見那個對我很重要的人。”

見神威一直默默地聽著自己訴說，牙曉倒也不在意，“你知道嗎？地龍『神威』在櫻冢護死后告訴我，若是能夠死在最愛的人手中，也是一種幸福……他當時的表情，很溫柔，似乎那也是他的願望。”

司狼神威覺得自己心臟一陣絞痛，他從沒想過封真會有這樣的想法……

“不過我覺得，地龍『神威』的願望已經實現了——”牙曉繼續說著，“地龍『神威』消失得那天，我在夢裡聽到一個聲音。它跟我說謝謝。可是當我想要回頭的時候，卻根本動不了……那個聲音，我很熟悉。”

難道？司狼神威心頭一緊，他本能地不想聽到那個埋藏在他內心深處的答案。

“它跟我說，拜託我在未來好好照顧天龍『神威』呢——呵，他就是這樣一個不可一世而且自以為是的男人……他以前還說櫻冢護是個任性的男人，他不也是一樣嗎？”突然有較大情緒波動的牙曉急促地咳嗽起來，艱難地呼吸著。

牙曉見司狼神威的臉色驟變，便知道他明白自己說的是什麼——“不過，這或許只是我的一個沒有意義的夢吧——那個聲音消失之後，我才重新掌控夢境。”

“但是你的夢不是從來沒有出錯過嗎？” 神威緊張地抓住牙曉瘦弱的手臂，激動地問道。這是不是意味著封真已經死了，毫無痕跡地就離開了這個世界。後半截話神威不敢問，他害怕得到一個他并不想要的答案。

玖月牙曉第一次見司狼神威這般慌亂的模樣，不禁有些驚訝，笑道：“從來沒有人能夠在我的夢中干擾我，只是地龍『神威』有幾次闖進我的夢中罷了……”

“不過，我覺得，這個信息，或許的地龍『神威』想要留給你——”

“我求求你，幫我找到封真好嗎？”司狼神威跪在玖月牙曉面前，他的臉上早已佈滿淚水，司狼神威抽泣著說，“我不能失去他……我知道我之前做的事都是錯的，我一直以來想要他而已。”

牙曉見司狼神威眼中的淚珠像斷了線的珠子一般往下掉，他不知道自己能說點什麼——他不能保證桃生封真是否還活著，他也不確定自己能不能找到相關的線索，畢竟還是有方法能夠屏蔽他夢見的能力。

“我……盡力吧，”牙曉不敢直接答應神威的請求，但是他望向神威的眼睛時，眼神依舊堅定，神威知道支撐著他這副苟延殘喘的信念一定很堅定，“但是你呢——你能跟地龍『神威』一樣，實現我的願望——殺了我嗎？”

“我……”司狼神威萬萬沒想到那人居然向他提出這種要求。

牙曉見司狼神威為難的模樣，他笑了笑說：“我不會讓你殺我的——能殺死我的人，只有地龍『神威』一個人。”

“不過，天龍『神威』，你知道嗎？我覺得，在地龍『神威』心裡，你一直都是一個不一樣的存在，跟任何一個人都不一樣……”

牙曉的聲音越來越微弱，連話都未說完便閉上眼睛，仿佛昏迷了一般。

“什麼意思？你這話是什麼意思？牙曉！”司狼神威連忙衝上去檢查玖月牙曉的身體機能，還好有生命跡象，或許是玖月牙曉過於虛弱，他的身體實在是無法支撐著他的現實生活，這迫使他只能呆在夢中。

不過，若按照牙曉所言，對封真而言，自己一直都是特別的，司狼神威竟然完全不知道封真的心思，或許封真一直以來都能夠逃出去，可他只是縱容著自己對他施暴罷了……但司狼神威的確難以壓抑此時自己心頭的喜悅，離開牙曉的房間時，嘴角還帶著一絲竊喜。

 

TBC


	23. 逆转 Chapter 23 (完)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至于summary嘛，不可能有summary的，这辈子都不可能有summary的啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我的，不喜勿撕，谢谢！！我会尽量不坑的，就是更得速度可能会超级慢……  
> 强调一下，cp是司狼神威X桃生封真，皇昴流X樱冢星史郎！！！！！注意啦！！我已经强调过了！踩雷就不怪我了哦！CP是不逆的！不管怎样都不会逆的，受永远都是受，攻永远都是攻！  
> 对了！文中信息可能涉及令人不适的描述，要是接受不了的话，请自行点关闭窗口哦！！

逆轉Chapter 23

昴流當初設立的束縛咒被破解，而自己設立用來監控桃生封真的攝像頭，竟然他消失的一瞬間，全部失靈了，信號受到嚴重干擾⋯⋯光靠封真一個人不可能實現，他一定有幫手，能做到這些的人，絕對不是等閒之輩⋯⋯

神威在這個想法形成后，安置好牙曉就直接去找皇昴流了，兩人一起細細分析封真消失這件事情發生的各種可能性。

星史郎！司狼神威和皇昴流的腦中同時出現這個名字。能做到這一步的人，除了櫻冢星史郎之外，他們實在是想不到還有誰了。

他還活著，我就知道他還活著！皇昴流激動地抓住神威，似乎他抓到最後一根稻草，此時此刻，皇昴流唯一需要的是司狼神威的贊同。但是，最後一根稻草可能是能夠救命的稻草，也有可能是壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草。

當然，司狼神威沒有講這句話說出來……

以前的他，會將一切都往積極的方向想，但是現在，他不一樣了⋯⋯為了成為能追上桃生封真，他不得不成長。卻沒想到，他還沒成長到他想要的程度，他的動力，他的目標卻先一步消失不見了⋯⋯

找到他，一定要找到他！司狼神威和皇昴流都在心裡暗想。

 

寻找了桃生封真将近一个月，依旧没有任何消息，司狼神威有些烦躁了，他这段时间越发怀念从前，怀念封真身体清爽却让人欲罢不能的气味，怀念封真炽热而勾人的目光，怀念封真无意中展现在自己眼前的诱惑肉体。

司狼神威很害怕自己得知封真已经死了，同时他也很恐惧封真还活着，他害怕有别人发现封真健壮而性感的身体，他也害怕封真会主动向他人求欢，他深知封真的身体是多么的敏感，又是多么的诱惑。司狼神威知道，若是他知道有别的人触摸过封真，他可能真的会将那个人杀死，他会让那人知道触碰他人的东西的后果，不过，现在又谈何容易呢……他已经失去了封真。

突然，司狼神威的电脑屏幕一亮，原来是“獸”已经将视频修复了，将文件直接发送给自己。

打开“獸”发送过来的文件夹，里面整整齐齐陈列着八个视频文件。此时，司狼神威竟颤抖着指尖，他不知道自己应不应该打开这些文件，若是点开了，自己或许就知道事情的真相，而自己可能也会失去自己一直以来的希望。

司狼神威屡屡伸出手想要打开这些视频，但是他都退缩了。他放下手，深吸一口气，鼓足勇气点开了文件。

文件内容正是自己离开房间之后发生的内容——画面中的桃生封真缓缓转醒，朝着门口的方向虚弱地伸出手，但是没多久他就虚弱地放下了自己手臂，艰难地挪动自己的手臂。

“不会的……”神威喃喃道，“封真怎么可能那么虚弱呢，不可能的……”

虽然神威这么说，他还是继续看下去……

视频中的封真对着摄像头喃喃自语，神威听不到封真到底说了什么，但是话一说完，视频中的封真突然痛苦地蜷缩起来，他的双手紧紧地抓住自己的双臂，猩红的血液渐渐地透出他身上的和服，和服上刺绣着的白色花纹也被封真的血染上妖冶的色彩——封真身上渗出的血越来越多，甚至浸染了封真身下的床。强忍着剧痛的封真不再蜷缩，他痛苦地在床上扭动着，但是他身上的痛似乎并没有缓解。

看到这里，司狼神威激动地站起身来，紧紧地抓住显示器的两侧，口中念叨着：“不会的，不会的……封真！”

突然屏幕里出现一阵强烈的光线，更多的血液喷溅出来，甚至溅到了摄像头上，各个摄影机的屏幕都变得模糊不清，但是同时视频清晰地传来封真痛苦的惨叫——惨叫过后，一片死寂。

“不会的……不会的……”司狼神威摇着头跌坐在凳子上，一脸难以置信，眼泪从他的眼眶中汹涌而出，“这个视频一定是假的，一定是“獸”伪造的……它是最厉害的电脑，它没有做不到的事情……”

司狼神威的双手紧紧地攥住凳子的扶手，力度之大都将扶手捏变形了，但是他眼中涌出的眼泪越来越多，他自言自语到：“我不信，我不信……他是那么强大的男人，怎么可能就这么死了呢……不可能的，我不会相信的！”

即使司狼神威这么说着，即使他拒绝接受这个他不愿意接受的事实，但是他内心深处知道“獸”是不会出错的，飒姬也是这么说的……

以前的自己一心只想要保护封真，但是实际上，自己从来都没有保护过封真，自已一直以来都只是在说着漂亮的话，一直以来司狼神威都只是在伤害桃生封真，他在痛苦的时候，自己也只是袖手旁观甚至鼓掌叫好，桃生封真心底的愿望自己完全不懂，也没有企图了解过封真的内心，一直都将所有的坏事都扣在他的头上，将自己的想法强加在他的头上，就连庚的死，也被自己认为是封真的错。

但是他也没有反驳过呀！司狼神威内心有个声音为他反驳。

但是——即使他说了，你会听吗？还是同一个声音。

“是啊，我会听吗？”司狼神威自嘲地喃喃自语，“我从来都没有尝试相信他……对于庚的事，他说过‘若是你相信那个女人是我杀死的，对你而言，这就是真相’……呵呵，其实我从来就没有相信过他，若是我尝试过相信他，或许这一切都会不一样了吧……”

司狼神威靠着凳子的椅背，望着洁白的天花板，嘴角露出苦涩的笑，眼中的泪水再也止不住地往下流。

 

不知道过了多久，司狼神威突然想起视频中的封真曾经喃喃自语，似乎在说些什么，或许那是个咒语，是让封真逃脱的咒语，或者自己能够找到封真在哪里……

 

“……这是你的愿望，不要找我了……我爱你……”

 

窗外夏日的风带走了神威心底最后一片希望。

 

Fin

 


End file.
